House elf Problems
by lyaser53
Summary: On his fifth Birth day Harry is whipped and is close to death and then locked In his cupboard. The nanny House elf that was his can feel him coming close to death and comes to save him.Evil manipulative Dubledor Good Dursleys
1. Chapter 1

_**The house elf problem**_

_Harry is having his fifth Birthday, For the remembrance, _

_His uncle Vernon Dursley, tied him to the stair way banister. The child was whipped with in an inch of his life._

_Bloody And Passed out the little boy is thrown in his cupboard under the stairs and locked in. The Child is a wizard, Harry Potter savior of the wizarding world._

_The Potter family home has stood mostly vacant these last 4 years. Its owners Having been murdered in a small Cottage in Godrics hollow not more than a kilometer away._

_The house elves have kept it spotlessly clean waiting for the last living Potter to come home. Jenny Had been Little Harry's Personal House elf, she was bonded with him. She went out every day to find him. But some thing blocked her from him. This night was different, he was hurt badly and almost dieing. The little elf could feel it. For the first time in four years she could feel him. She knew she could find him. She concentrated on that feeling and pop. _

_There he was her master bleeding broken and dieing. She wanted to cry but this was not the time. She tried to pop him home. But he wouldn't budge. Wards, the wards inhibited magic and she was tied to his magic, and it was waining. She would wait until the muggles were gone and get him past the wards. Once home she could help Him._

_She held his small hand and sent up an old elven prayer for help. _

_A high elf heard her plea, and popped to her. The three were Very cramped in the small space. The high elf Saw the problem And took him to Potter manor as the little elf asked. Over the next three days Harry was out, The elves worked day and night to heal him. The high elf worked along side the house elves. Harry finally started to stir. Opened his green eyes, and thought he was in big trouble._

_He was in the softest bed he had ever seen and it was so big. A man with pointy ears an funny skin color sat on the edge of the bed beside him. Trying not to be noticed. Harry jammed his eyes shut. The elf wasn't fooled._

"_Come now Harry open your eyes." the elves voice said. _

_Harry just said. "Who is Harry, they call me freak." it was said in the smallest voice harry could make. The elf looked at Harry, " Harry, I don't know who told you that but your name is Harry James Potter, son of James Charlus Potter and Lilly Evans Potter. Two very fine people who gave their Lives out of love to save You." That can't be...My parents were Drunks that died in a car crash...Thats where I got this!" pointing at the lightning bolt scar on his forhead. "Well How do you feel right now little one." The elf asked_

_Harry replied, "Okay I guess" The Elf took his hand. "Lets see if you can walk." Harry said "OKAY, but I need my glasses.! I bang into things with out them."_

_The elf looked at him Raised his hand to Harry's face. "Be very still little one while I fix your eyes." The elf's Hand glowed a pain shot through the elf's hand._

"_A HORCRUX.! The elf lowered his hand it was burnt as if put in a fire and held there. "Harry my Little friend, yes you really are Harry. We need to get you to the Goblins."The elf asked ." Can you walk holding my hand?" _

_Harry looked at the elf's hand. "I won't hurt you again will I...I'm sorry I did that." Harry said looking at his shoes._

_Jenny the house elf popped in with a breakfast tray, with more food than Harry could possibly eat. "Master Harry isn't going anywhere until he eats, he has been out for for days." She put the tray over his lap with one stern word. "EAT!" "This...this is all for me?" Harry said. Jenny looked at him. "Youse is much to thin, master must eat, much as youse can, Then the big one can get youse fixed up!" _

_So harry, ate, Not as much as Jenny would have liked but he was full for the first time he could remember. _


	2. Chapter 2 Goblins and horcruxes

_**Goblins and Horcruxes**_

After Harry had finished eating, They realized the had no clothes for him, The bloody mes he came with was not even worth saving. Jenny stood him up took his measurements And popped away. "Where'd She go?" Harry had never seen aperation before. "She went To get you some new clothes, so we can go see the goblins.

The High elf took Harry in the shower, And now noticed the boy was so skinny a light breeze could blow him away. "Harry, you didn't eat very much. Is that all you usually eat?" Harry looked as if he were to be punished for eating to much. "Thats More than I ever ate in my life...I'm sorry...I ate to much! I won't do it again." The Elf couldn't believe his ears.

"What do you usually eat Harry?' The little boy looked ashamed. "Piece of toast, water, if I'm real good a piece of cheese. When I go to Mrs figgs house she gives me cake." Said with a smile."But i don't go there much." The elf was beyond angry.

"Well Harry while you are here I want you you to eat as much as you can, All Right! Harry stood up with a smile. "Yes Sir!"

When Harry was out of the tub well scrubbed with a towel around his waist he was lead back into his room. New clothes laid out on the bed waiting. Jenny helped him get dressed. Now fed cleaned and dressed, The High Elf said. "Ready to go Harry?"

Harry gulped " I guess So." he said so quietly He could barely be heard. "Well Take my Hand and hold on tight okay." Harry held on as tight as he could. When he opened his eyes, He was in a big room with lots of small people walking around. It was all he could tell because everything was to fuzzy. He walked with the elf never letting go! When they stopped they were in front of something tall.

The Elf spoke in a language Harry didn't understand, except for the name the elf said was his.

They walked down a long hall and through some really big doors. Then the elf talked to him. "Sit down here Harry while I talk to Ragnok." At least they talked so harry could understand! Ragnok asked . Lord Elrond What brings you here its been years, you don't usually leave the elf lands?" '

"King Ragnok, I wouldn't be here except I was needed to help a child...Young Harry Potter Here!

Ragnok looked over his Large desk...And spoke with Awe in his voice. "Harry Potter, What can the goblin nation do for the lad?" Elrond spoke and Harry was looking at his shoes. "He Has a Horcrux in his head, Its causing a Drain on his magic. I'd like to see if your healers could also Check him over." "Well First we must verify who he is, I hope you understand Elrond." Elrond responded, "I understand its normal."

"Harry, Im going to prick your Finger so the Gobins can di an Inheritance test and tell Us who you are okay" It will only hurt for a second." Harry just Nodded his head Elrond Pricked his finger with a really big knife Let three drops of blood fall on a piece of Paper. Harry looked there was no prick on his finger no blood it was like it didn't even happen.

Ragnok looked at the paper and spoke. "It would seem there are 15 vaults belonging to him And His parents will has yet to be read.

But for now lets get him down to the healers and see how we can help him best. His family has always been a friend of the goblin nation. We are honor bound to help him."

Harry was walked for a long way the sat in some kind of cart that went very very fast and was spinny it was fun.

When the cart stopped he was walked carefully inside a big white room and another Little person with a gruff but lady voice Came to meet them. She talked to king Ragnok in that funny Language harry didn't understand so he waited. Elrond picked him up and sat him on a table that was metal and cold. Then he told Harry. "The Healer is going to help fix you all up Okay. You just do what she says, I'll be in the next room.

The Goblin healer Told Harry to lay down And gave him something to drink, It tasted like old dirty socks. It made Harry very tired and he fell asleep.

Harry had been in with th healer for hours. When he came out he was almost 11 centimeters taller but was still very much to thin. She spoke to Elrond. "Sir, This child has had his bones broken at least 22 times and not properly healed, He is vastly undernourished, Has scaring over most of his body and has a horcrux in his head that he is fighting valiantly. The horcrux can be removed but it will be painful and must be done while he is awake. I dtill do recommend its removal.

Thats next then. Harry looked up and said. "Sir I'm hungry." The healer looked at Harry. As soon as your done in the ritual chamber You can get something to allright, The ritual would make you sick if you had anything in you stomach." Harry just Nodded.

Elrond and Ragnok Led harry to a room that was circular in shape with funny little pictures in blocks all over the walls and floor. There were candles set in the circle. Wit a spot just big enough for harry to lay down. Another funny little person came in with a box in his hand. He told Harry to lay down and put the box by his head. Then told every one to leave but Harry.

Harry lay on the floor and the person began walking like a clock going backwards He was chanting like a funny song in that strange language. He poured some stuff on the floor around harry and set it on fire. It burned a funny green color And smoke was all a round Harry! Then the pain started but Harry couldn't move. It hurt worse and worse the scar on his head burst open and was bleeding down his face. It felt like his scar was on fire, and his body was feeling like it was being stabbed with red hot knives a;ll over. Harry didn't scream or cry. It got worse and worse until, Harry screamed in pain and unbidden tears rolled down his cheeks Then A black cloud floated out of Harry's scar. The box next to Harry's Head rose up in the air into the black cloud and pulled it in. When the cloud was gone. The pain in Harry's body just stopped The little man that was chanting was on the floor, it looked like he was sleeping. Instead of the light green color to his skin it was white with just little pinpricks of green. Some one walked in the room picked up the box and left without a sound. A few minutes later three of them walked in Two of them floated the little guy out of the room, the third came to help Harry get up. Once standing Harry felt Really strong, He walked out of the room And saw what looked like Elrond And Ragnok. He looked at the two. 'WOW, That really hurt! Can I never do that again!


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Dursleys escape**_

When the cloud was gone. The pain in Harry's body just stopped The little man that was chanting was on the floor, it looked like he was sleeping. Instead of the light green color to his skin it was white with just little pinpricks of green. Some one walked in the room picked up the box and left without a sound. A few minutes later three of them walked in Two of them floated the little guy out of the room, the third came to help Harry get up. Once standing Harry felt Really strong, He walked out of the room And saw what looked like Elrond And Ragnok. He looked at the two. 'WOW, That really hurt! Can I never do that again!

It was after midnight when the two left Gringgotts. Ragnok made Elrond Promise to return the next day. "Ragnok old friend, I'm going to let Harry sleep until he wakes on his own. Then we will be back. Please tell no one we were here. Ragnok Gave a feral grin. "You know we never reveal Our clients affairs, Not even To the ministry.

With that they left. Jenny was about to kill Elrond when they got back, she fed harry and put him straight to bed.

Harry slept until 9:30 the next morning He got up feeling better than he could remember. He got to the floor and went to the bathroom and stubbed his toe on the way out, he really missed his glasses. Jenny popped in and said, "Master Harry, are youse ready for breakfast?" He looked toward Jenny. "why do you call me Master Jenny?" Jenny said. "Cause me's is your nanny house elf, When youse get older Me's be your Personal House elf?" Harry looked at her "Please don't call me master just Just Harry, Cause you are my first friend!" The little Elf started crying. She hugged harry Tight.

"Youse being the bestest master ever I do's as you ask Harry, we must go down to breakfast. Me's take youse cause youse can't see yet." Pop They were in a big dinning room with a really big table. With a chair at the head of the table set for one with really shinny dishes. Harry was lead to the chair and sat down. "Me's get your breakfast Harry." And she popped away. About two minutes latter a large plate of scrambled eggs with cheese, bacon, sausage, buttered wheat toast, And some dark brown juice in a tall glass popped in front of him. Harry ate his fill that still left three quarters of his plate full. At that moment Elrond popped in. "How are you this morning Harry?' He looked down. "Great, but I still miss my glasses." Elrond placed his hand over Harrys eyes, A soft golden light hit Harry's eyes. Elrond Held it there for about five minutes. "Harry Close your eyes, Until I tell you to open them." Elrond hummed a song that made Harry feel good all over. When the song ended, "Open your eyes Harry"

He could see perfectly He was in a beautiful room with white marble columns. Pictures That...moved. It was beautiful he looked at Elrond And saw he had funny colored skin like copper but more brown and pointy ears, He had on A white robe that was on one very muscled Shoulder And went to the floor With sandaled feet Just peeking out. To say the least Harry was shocked. "What are y..you Sir?" "Well now that you can see me, I'm Elrond Lord of the High Elves, And you are Harry James Potter, Scion to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter And this is your ancestral Home. Its your house Harry." Elrond smiled. "You can look around when we get back, We are off to see Ragnok again today." Take my hand Harry" with that they Popped away. They landed right In Ragnoks Office. "Sorry about that old friend But Dumbldor is in the Alley, and he can't see Harry." "I wish you could have warned me, You know I hate that" Ragnok said with what you could call a chuckle for a Goblin. "Griphook, Tell every one I am not under any circumstances, Am I to be disturbed!

Then closed the door waved his hand and warded it against intrusion. "Harry do you know how to Sign your name?" "No Sir...I'm sorry." again looking at his feet. Elrond reach over to Harry touched his head and Looked at Ragnok. "He Does Now!"

"Alright then, First the reading of your parents will.

The will took about 15 minutes to be read to Harry.

Only a few parts did he care about, First His parents loved him, second He was rich, third was the guardian problem Sirius Black in Jail, frank and Alice Longbottom In the hospital, James and Rachel Bones Dead. Harry looked Sick at this point. He signed a bunch of papers then was handed a small box. In it was a ring. Harry was told to put it on his finger, He thought it was way to big, But put it on the finger he was told It instantly became his size. He felt a rush of warmth as it touched his skin it was like being loved from the inside. Elrond Then Said. "we're Done here for today Harry. Now we need to go talk to your Aunt and Uncle." Harry cringed he knew this was all to good to be true. But off they went to Privet Dr.

They Landed in the back yard, Elrond ran his hand over his face And he looked like any other man, Then over his clothes and they became a dark blue business suit with an open collard Light blue shirt and his shoes were black oxfords. He walked Harry into the house, And the fire works started.

Vernon was very angry. "Where have you been boy, how did you get out of that cupboard!" He bellowed. Elrond waved his hand. Vernon was stuck to his chair his voice silenced. Then his voice left Elronds mouth.

He looked down at Harry And Put a Finger to his lips. Then Spoke, loud but loving. "Petunia, Dudley, Come in here!" Petunia and Dudley walked out of the kitchen And were instantly stuck to chairs. "Now I will ask questions you will answer if you understand nod your head." All three nodded. "Has Harry been abused In this house...Realize I can feel if you are lying." Vernon and Petunia Nodded Dudley shook his head. "Dudley these questions are for your parents,

I will get to you next. Why is Harry beaten and mistreated?" "He is a freak, we never wanted him, He was dumped on our door step like so much trash, It seems your kind don't want him either!" Elrond kept a straight face. "Did you Know your son Dudley is also one of as you say, my kind?" Vernon Paled "He

He's a wizard?" Elrond Smiled. "Yes, He is Mr Dursley, Some one bound his magical Core. If it remains this way into the furture, When the binding snaps, on it own your son will Die." Elronds Face was passive. "He...He told us, If he did Dudley would have a Normal childhood." Vernon looked down at his shoes."You didn't question this person further?" "He said Dudley would be normal" Elrond frowned. "AND WHAT DOES NORMAL MEAN?" Petunia, My perfect Sister, she got that letter. My parents were so proud! We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful! I was the only one that saw her for what she was A FREAK! GOING TO THAT FREAK SCHOOL! LEAVING ME ALONE!" For the First time Petunia cried. "Then she met that Potter, he was handsome and smart. No one like that wanted me."

Elrond, Smiled. "You were Jealous. So you poisoned your husband and son against her child. "If it were reversed, How do you think she would have treated Dudley?" Petunia Shrunk down, she felt as small as a person could. "She..she would have loved him like her own. Protected him he would have wanted for nothing. I'm sorry Harry...I've been so wrong." The tears flowed. "Even though you have treated Harry wrong. All he ever wanted was you three to love him. He is giving you another chance. There is an evil man that wants to control Harry. He is coming soon. We are taking you out of here some where safe. I will explain more when we get there." Elrond Took The hands of Harry and Dudley and with a Pop Was Gone. Just seconds Latter Another POP he laid his hands On Vernon and Petunia And they Vanished!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dumbledor's problems**_

Dumbledor Was sitting at his desk, the instruments on the self behind him to monitor one Harry Potter.

He was filling out forms for school expenses for the new year.

Suddenly All the little instruments stopped, and two exploded. Dumbledor was frantic...His weapon was lost or dead. He apperated straight to Privet Dr.

He walked in the house. Every thing Was in its place. He wave his wand. The wards were gone. It wads a simple muggle house. Where were Harry and the Dursleys, The blood ward His mother had placed on him was now gone. He moved that ward himself to this house, to control the boy! It seemed the whole family was gone. How It would take Time. The car was still in the drive. Food in the cabinets. Dirty clothes in the basket. No this was not a planned exit.

It doesn't seemed force either. Harry What is going on. I need to get the order together.

Pop he vanished.

Fawkes On his perch the old Man handed the beautiful Phoenix Ten parchments the bird flamed away.

Three Hours latter Remus Lupin walked in wearing new robes. Hestia Jones followed a few moments latter Then Alistor Moody His right Eye spining. The Weasleys came next with Mundungus Fletcher Smelling of Fire whiskey. No one else can make it Albus said Alistor.

"Right then, Lets begin." Albus continued. " It seems Harry Potter is missing." Remus stood up his were wolf coming to the for. "You mean You LOST HIM!" I know its true! Do you see these new clothes Albus? I received a letter from Gringgotts Informing me off a new vault in my name, And the Potter cottage in whales. James and Lillies will was read. He knows Albus...And its about time!"

Albus Looked down, this was not good news. The boy would be protected by the Potter Elves. He would be loved...This messed up his plans.

"That may be Remus...But he still has enemies And must be protected. He was safe in the Muggle world.

Remus exploded. "THE DAMN DURSLEY'S...THEY HATE MAGIC..I MET VERNON AND PETUNIA THAT BOY HAS PROBABLY BEEN BEATEN WITHIN AN INCH OF HIS LIFE! ARE YOU INSANE? NO WONDER YOU WOULDN"T TELL ME WHERE HE WAS. YOU"LL BE LUCKY IF HE ISN"T DEAD BY THERE HANDS. I NEVER THOUGHT YOU A FOOL ALBUS UNTIL NOW! WHAT ELSE ARE YOU KEEPING FROM US!?"

Albus to many names Dumbledor, was not used to being dressed down. It upset him that he was not trusted!

Remus Continued but not to Dumbledor. "Alistor, would you come with me to find Harry? The air in here Is making me sick!

Molly Weasley Spoke up next. "Professor, We told you we would take Harry and raise him. You threw that boy to the dogs. Come Arthur lets catch up to Remus! Hestia Jones just stood and followed.

Mundungus was all that was left. I'll Keep my ears open Albus. He got up and left. Could this day get any worse?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Back at the ranch**_

Petunia was awe struck. This was a palace, Its only rival would be the residence of the Queen.

Elrond spoke, "Welcome to Potter Manor. This will be your home for the foreseeable future!

Vernon looked around, "This all belongs to harry?

How can he pay for all this?" Elrond replied "He is one of the richest people in the world, Why don't you talk to his parents. Their portraits are in the hall of portraits. Harry would you like to see them?"

Harry didn't need to be asked Twice. He shot out of his seat. "Can we go now? PLEASE!" Elrond whispered "Call Jenny, Harry."

Jenny Took harry to his parents portraits, They talked for hours. He met all the other portraits grand parents going back hundreds and hundreds of years. They all loved him. It was pure heaven. It was every Christmas that could have been. Harry couldn't stop smiling. Jenny brought in a little table and a chair and he ate and talked. Jenny finaly came in at ten that evening Harry was tired but didn't want to leave the room. His parents said they would meet him in his room to watch him sleep.

Elrond went to speak to Lilly and James Portraits While the Harry And the Dursley's had breakfast.

He explained why the Dursleys had treated Harry badly, with Dumbledors compulsion ward on the house. They could not have resisted it.

He also told them why All their choices for guardians were unable to take up there responsibilities. Lilly was angry, with her sister at first. She had always trusted Dumbledor. It now seemed her trust was misplaced. If she were alive she would hex him into oblivion.

When the Dursleys came in to talk. Vernon was assured his job would always be there As P.I. G. (Potter Industries Group) owned Grunnings. As of this date he would be on an extended paid vacation with a substantial raise. The goblins would see to it.

With what Happened Lilly didn't want her family Hurt. ^They could move to other Potter properties around the world if needed.

The goblins were instructed to find Remus. He was trusted like a brother. He could work on Sirius's Release from Azkaban. The truth was in there will and letters.

Peter would be in real trouble when he was found.

Randy the head house elf was told to get Remus here only when he was alone, and to check him for tracking charms first. They didn't want Dumbledor to find Harry again.

Harry and Dudley Had found the broom closet and were flying around the estate. Dudley was a bit slow but Harry was a natural flyer doing dives and tricks they were having a Ball.

Remus was at number 4 Privet Drive. With his increased scenes as a werewolf, He was picking up a scent he didn't know. Mad eye moody was going through every thing until he opened the cupboard under the stairs. He called Remus Immediately.  
"Remus, come here!" The walls and the little mat were covered in blood. Some seemed fresh, some had been there a very long time The was a little self with broken toy soldiers lined up lovingly. This was Harrys Room. Remus was silent, He was having trouble controlling the wolf inside him. His Cub was hurting and alone, no one hurt his cub...Albus would pay for this betrayal!

Molly Weasley was having fits, little Ronny was the same age. Ginny was alone as the only Girl. There home would have been perfect for little Harry. How could Dumbledor of all people betray that child like this. She threw some powder in the fire it turned green, she said "Rita Skeeters office Daily Prophet!" and stuck her head in the flames.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Daily Prophet and **_

_**The Ministry**_

The next mornings Daily prophet was dropped on the staff table at Hogwarts in front of Minerva McGonagle. The Head line made her as angry as she had ever been.

_**Boy who lived missing**_

_Today we received intelligence that Harry Potter the boy who lived and vanguished He who should not be named. Was missing from his muggle relatives Home. Where he has resided for the last four years. His Aunt, Uncle and cousin were also found to be missing. There home was not locked and nothing was touched. When we inquired with the DMLE. They said they knew nothing about it but would investigate. Mr Potter's Magical guardian, Albus Dumbledor Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock, and supreme Mugwamp Could not be reached for coment. What has happened to our Savior? This reporter wants to know!_

_Rita Skeeter Reporting_

_Minerva was red with anger...she told him...the worst kind of muggles imaginable,,,,they really are!_

_And he said The only Family he has. He would be better off without his fame..that Harry would be safe. He would see to it...NO more...He has lost my trust. Albus what are you playing at? _

_**Minister fudge's office**_

_Lucious Malfoy walked into the ministers office threw the Daily Prophet on his desk. "Is this how Dumbledor Treats our national hero's? He will the Head of an Ancient And Noble House, He needs to reared in the proper environment. He needs to know the ways of our society. Being raised by muggles. I think its time you took a hand in this Fudge! If you want to stay in office._

_Fudge wiped the sweat of his brow, this had been the worst day of his life. Now this...he better play this right or he'd be out of a job. I have Madame Bones looking into this as we speak. I will be releasing the information soon. Excuse me but I must go down to Auror department."_

_**Office of Amelia Bones**_

_Fudge barged in to Amelias Office. He threw the Paper on her desk. "What are you doing about this?_

_I have half the wizards a witches in Brittan Breathing down my neck. I want that boy found and found now! I will have progress reports on my desk daily or know the Reason why!_

"_Cornelius We just found out about this last night when Rita Skeeter came to us for a comment. Albus seems to be playing it close to the vest again. It makes it hard on the rest of us! I have twenty of our best on the job. We will find him!_

_Now go back to your office so I can get to work!"_

_**Potter cottage whales**_

Remus, Alistor And Arthur, were planning there next move. Alistor stood up and started for the door. Remus spoke up. "Where you off to? "I'm headed for the ministry, gonna poke around the records department see what I can find. Some one that Knew the potter is behind this. After what we learned in Albus office they may meed some help!"

_**Gringotts office of Ragnok**_

Ragnok was about to have a bit of fun, he had Dumbledor cooling his heals outside for the last hour. The old Wizard had no patience and what little he did have Ragnok knew was wearing thin. Just a little longer he would say things he didn't mean too.

This old Goblin was one of the few that could rattle the old man.

Dumbledor was just about to leave when Ragnok bid him enter. The old wizard sat down they exchanged pleasantries, Then Dumbledor got down to it. "Ragnok my old friend, I was wondering when the Potter will was read And probated?" The old Goblin got a feral grin. "And Mr Dumbledor, you are not mentioned in that will, It is now on file at the ministry. All I can tell you is all but 2 involved parties have been contacted And the instructions followed To the letter as always. Though with the House of Potter being friends to the Goblin Nation. We found some parts disturbing and we are acting on those. You were a witness to that will. I'm sure Chief Warlock, you understand. Dumbledor was loosing it. "That will was sealed!" Ragnok was close. "Who sealed it, and why? The blood seal was legally broken. Who want to maintain such a seal beyond that? Who would it hurt?" Ragnok Hesitated just a moment. "It is suspicious, That you would be so upset. Did you want it sealed. You did take magical guardianship, how have you raised the boy, he is in your custody is he not?"

Dumbledor was caught flat footed. He couldn't answer the questions, he also had too. This crafty old Goblin some how had set him up. If the will was made public which it would be, Rita Skeeter was on the trail. She would be at the record depart soon. That will names the Potters Secret keeper. That would allow the Black case reopened. That alone could bring down the ministry! He would be implicated. He was the chief warlock, he signed the will, this would be rough to wiggle out of. "It would be better on the boy if he didn't know all this, until he was old enough to deal with it." Ragnok looked Albus. "You know as well as I Albus, that will not wash your digging a deeper hole," Albus replied "Don't you understand its for the Greater good!"

Voldemort Is not dead. Harry is the only one that can defeat him! He must be ready. If he has it easy he will never be able to do what he needs to do!" Ragnok Laughed, "You determine that, so far you have not done well. The boy should have been told and trained, not have his childhood ripped from him.

You have no respect of persons Albus, Our children are treasures not chess pawns for your pleasure! I know it all now and so do others that have been listening. You Shall not know who they are. I hope you burn Albus!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Remus joins the family**_

Remus Lupin Left Gringgotts More angry than he had ever been. Dumbledor was setting up Harry as his sacrificial Lamb...A child of prophesy...set up to die for the glory of an old manipulator. He would talk to Aurthur latter He was to Angry to talk to anyone right now, the full moon is only 3 days away.

Aurthur Had gone to the bank to check on the will. What he saw and heard, was the last draw. He would help find Harry and protect him...from all his enemies...Including Dumbledor. This hurt Arthur...He had always trusted the Old wizard. It seemed that trust was misplaced.

Moody came out of the records Department Completely Shocked, Sirius Black was innocent. The Potter will clearly stated it. He was one of his trainees, He knew him well. Why hadn't he checked more thoroughly, where was constant vigilance, he failed one of his own. He would not fail him Again.

The Potter house elves had found Remus, They were waiting for a time when he was alone. Walking down Diagon Alley wouldn't do. They followed him as closely as they could. It was time he was in a the floo at the leaky Cauldron As he called his destination they Popped him away!

Remus was totally disoriented When he landed in the Grand entry of Potter Manor. There was no one there. The place was quiet as a tomb. He knew where he was He spent many a happy summer and holiday here. It had been Locked down since James and Lillies death. So many good memory's were here. Tears fell for his friends, His Family in all but blood, For the little boy he had held in his arms as a baby. What cruel twist of fate could have brought him here. He saw the fire place. He went to leave by it but was stopped. It was a wall, a wall he couldn't see.

Jenny the house elf entered the room. "Misters Lupin, James and Lilly would likes to talks with youse. Would youse please please follows me." Remus Just looked Puzzled And followed on. There was a large comfortable chair sitting looking Towards the Portraits of James and Lilly. Apparently he was to be there for awhile. He sat looking at the empty portraits. This was racking his nerves. He waited a few more minutes and stood to leave. When a long unheard voice came upon his ears. James Potter had entered his portrait. "How you doing Moony, you ol' Wolf?" He sat back down in tears. "I...I failed you, an..and I failed Harry. I listened to Dumbledor and the little Guy is gone! James I'm so sorry!

Remus Lupin may have been a werewolf, but he was also the most sensitive, Loyal, Loving Man and wizard in the world. He new had bet on the wrong horse and would pay for it. (Or would he) James Laughed. "No Moony Prongslet is fine, I had to see you first. To explain it all...but it looks like you may have beat me to most of it."

Moony and James Talked for hours James telling what he knew and Moony filling him in on new details and the betrayal. Once they were done. James told him it was time to meet the family for dinner. The only family he knew was Harry What others had the little guy amassed.

When Remus entered the dinning room it was almost a party. Every one laughing and joking. Remus had met The Dursleys before and couldn't believe his eyes the very tall man, No wait thats a high elf walked to greet him. "Ah Mr Remus Lupin, I have heard such good things about me introduce my self Elrond Lord of the Rivendell Clan. Our host is getting cleaned up for dinner and will join us shortly. My I present his Aunt Petunia Dursley, His Uncle Vernon Dursley. Then quietly he mentioned "They are on our side now! Please have a seat there is no formality here tonight!: I will want to discuss your umm furry little problem latter!" with that Harry entered with Dudley in tow, saw Remus Walked up to him Put out his Hand to Shake "You're my Uncle Remus...Yes?" Remus Smiled his first real smile in four years. Picked Harry up hugged him and kissed the top of his head , and Said, "Yes I am, But you call me Uncle Moony! I'm never letting you out of my life again!"When He put Harry down the little guy Pointed. "This is My cousin Dudley!" then whispered "He's Magic Too." They all ate dinner, Talked laughed and generally made family time. The boys were talking about riding the brooms in the back yard. Dudley telling every one how amazing his cousin was on the broom. Elrond Was trying to find out who else Remus knew they could trust. Vernon was talking about the three Rolls Royces in the garage. He thought they needed work but shouldn't take him long Before the were like new. Petunia Was enjoying working with the house elves. The elves didn't understand it but it made her happy so the complied.

Harry asked what the big barn out back was for. The elves said it was for a herd of hippogryffs But not to go near them until they were trained because they can be quite dangerous. There was also a herd of unicorn on the property. Harry and Dudley were ready to head out the door to check out the animals. Jenny stopped them and took them off to bed. They were both asleep before there heads hit the pillows.

Remus and Elrond sat in the library talking about his furry little problem. It seems the elves had found a cure, and wanted to give it to him Along with full instructions on the potion. It takes three weeks to brew so this would be the last time for him. Remus was shedding tears of joy.

Remus said they should bring in Mad eye moody, he was already separating him self from Dumbledor and would be a great help. Remus considered the Weasleys but they would need to wait Until they could let the secret out, with 7 children it was to much of a risk.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Moody's and cures**_

Mad eye moody would not be so easily captured, He very rarely ever used the floo for travel, and his magical eye could see through almost anything. Remus would have to bring him. Luckily werewolves were natural oclimens, so he could be out and about without fear. He would wait until after the full moon.

Randy was tasked with getting the ingredients foe the werewolf cure, And a total restocking of the potions lab. He would handle that through Gringgotts. Harry and Dudley went to the hall of portraits. In every portrait there was a small drawer holding each of the ancestors wands. These would only be used for training until they could get there own. Vernon and Petunia were told to try too, some times they would have enough magic to warm the wand. If they did there were ways to build their core to at least do very simple spells. Muggle women who have had magical children some times increased there core form 3 to ten times from carrying the child. It seems even Muggles have magic with out it they would die it was what Elrond called the source of life. A muggles was so small it just kept them alive and no more. Ignotious Peveral told them there was an emery test shield in the dueling room. He would meet them there when they found their practice wands and explain how to do the test.

Harry had a tooth that was giving him problems, So it was decided to take him to what the muggles call a dentist. Randy would make the arrangements through Gringgotts it would take some time, but it was better than watching Harry suffer. Until then he was given a mild pain potion. It was late that afternoon when special edition of the profit came in. this was more than welcome news and they were all sure causing the Ministry grave headaches.

_**Sirius Black Innocent**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

Today It was learned that the Potter will had recently been Read. Since it is now public record. The prophet obtained a copy to see if we could help locate the Boy Who lived. The last of the line of Potters. In the Will Sirius Black was not only named as little Harry's God father it stated that the ritual in being so had occurred. This ritual having been performed, Sirius Black could not have done anything, even under the imperious curse To hurt Harry or his family. The will also named one Petter Petigrew the secret keeper for the Potter residence.

Al by naming him as the Potters betrayer. Has an Innocent man spent four years in Azkaban for a Crime he never committed? This reporter wants to know!

Remus was almost dancing on the ceiling. Harry was happy his dads portrait told him all about Sirius. According to Moony he would instantly become his Magical Guardian taking that Meany Dumbledor away from him. Sirius Was also a Lord of an Ancient and Noble House. Not even the politicians or the courts could stop him.

It was two days after the full moon. Remus was meeting Alistor at the leaky Cauldron for lunch. He told Alistor he had no leads on Harry and wanted to discuss any he might have. This would take Split second timing knowing the Old Auror. Remus got private room number 3, 15 minutes before the old auror Would be there. Randy was waiting down the alley in an empty store. He had come in quickly to see the set up. Ten minutes after Alistor came in and set up what ever security he wanted Randy would pop next to his chair and pop him away. Remus would Immediately follow.

Alistor Came in right on time set up privacy wards wards and locked the door. He sat down. While he told Remus what he found on the Black case. Randy popped in and one Alistor Moody Was gone. Remus then aporated back to the Manor. This was one unhappy ex auror. He has his wand out ready to hex the world. Harry had the elves lock the house down the second Remus Popped in. No one in or out. Alistor was had. James was in the Painting of the manor. And asked. "Can't take a joke Ol' friend, you were having lunch with a marauder!" James laughing like a hyena.

Alistor roared, "What are you doing Potter?" James looked at his old boss. "Its my son missing don't you think...I should be informed?" at that moment Harry and the whole Dursley Family trooped in, Harry first. He stuck out his hand and said. "Hi Mister Moody, I'm Harry Potter Its nice to meet you! I'm sorry the invitation to lunch was rather Abrupt, security you know, My Dad told me to say that. He said to remind you CONSTANT VIGALANCE!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**The dentist**_

"Hi Mister Moody, I'm Harry Potter Its nice to meet you! I'm sorry the invitation to lunch was rather Abrupt, security you know, My Dad told me to say that. He said to remind you CONSTANT VIGALANCE!"

Alistor turned to Remus, "Bested by a five year old, I'll never live it down."

"Well Alistor, Since we can't take him in yet...No one but us will ever know! They all burst out laughing.

The next question was from Remus, "Whats the scuttle on the Black case?"

Alistor looked around, We all have an interest Alistor. And other than one trip next week no one but you and I are leaving here.

Alistor asks, "Whats next week?'

Petunia pipes in, "Harry has some problems with his teeth. So next Saturday we are taking him to the dentist. It will only be a couple of hours. Then back Here. We can't keep him on pain potions its not good for him.

What the hell is a dentist? Alistor barked out.

Remus answers, "A Muggle teeth healer, we can't take him to St Mungos or the hospital wing at Hogwarts right now can we?

Okay Alistor whats the Scuttle on Sirius?"

Alistor looks up thinking! "Went in to see bones the other day. She has read over all the Documentation.

It seems Lord Black Never Got a trial. But some one is blocking getting him one. Ol' Fudge Is screaming, goes off and looks like a volcano. So its not him. The only one that could block it now is Dumbledor. Barty Crouch Signed the original order Imprisoning Black, Even he admits there was no real evidence. The trial should proceed. Even black has stated when brought back to the ministry for questioning that he would allow examination under veritaserum. I don't know what he's doing or why Albus would hold it up.

It was Vernon who had the answer. Remus you told me this Dumbledork, was Harry's magical Guardian. If that is so, and the will names black as his guardian, Then Dumbledork would loose control of Harry. If Black is behind bars, Dumbledork Has a good chance of keeping harry. Didn't you say Dumbledork was raising Harry for slaughter in some perverted game of his. The Idea oF his is if you can't control the outcome. Don't let it happen at all."

Remus scratching his head, "But Why?"

Vernon looking like they just don't get it. "There is something in the evidence that will hurt Dumbledork I, read something about the Potter will being part of the evidence. Didn't you tell me Dumbledork signed it as a witness.

Remus said "Alistor get Madame Bones, to get Fudge To issue Sirius A full Ministerial Pardon. That keeps it out of the courts hands. It makes Fudge look good and saves the ministry money Fudge will go for that. Makes him look good too. Before Dumbledor Can do anything put in the papers for the transfer of magical Guardianship too. With the will its just a rubber stamp. Then Harry can return to go to his new guardian. It solves all our up front problems."

Alistor was taken back to the Leaky Cauldron Remus followed. They threw Tom the Bar man A tip (10 galleons each) and headed out They were still investigating what they already knew. It left them open to look into what Dumbledor was up too.

Alistor Headed for the DMLE. Remus needed a few more Say not exactly legal potions ingredients.

When Alistor entered the DMLE The perfect Opportunity was right before him. Fudge was headed into Madame Bones Office, Alistor just followed him in. Fudge Didn't notice or care. "What are you doing down here?" Fudge sreamed. "Two high profile cases all over the press. And nothing happening we can tell them." Fudge baited his own hook, alistor just had to get him to take the bait. "Sir what if I could solve both problems Today?" Alistor just shut up and let Fudge Taste the bait. The fool of a minister just asked, "how?"

"Have Madame bones and My self interview Black under veritaserum. If he passes You Issue a full Pardon,. Harry becomes Blacks Ward as specified in his parents will. He is hiding from Dumbledor who has never been a proper guardian. He comes out to meet his Godfather. Both problems solved."

Fudge Looked at Bones. With two words sealed the deal "DO IT!"

Alistor And Madame Bones headed for the ministry holding cell of one Sirius Black!

After two hours of questioning, Sirius passed. After some papers were signed. And filed Alistor came to deliver the news Sirius was released. Alistor walked him out of the ministry, "Dinner on me?" Alistor asked. "Okay, lets go mad eye!"

This was a set up, the same as they used on Alistor. Mooney was hidden in the pub under a disillusionment Charm Just waiting, When alistor took him into room number 3 Randy Popped Sirius and Madeye away, Remus Followed.

The Party at Potter Manor Didn't last long but i was loud and fun. Every one got to bed early. When Sirius woke up There were new clothes shoes everything he needed. Randy popped in telling him to hurry Breakfast was in ten minutes He had to hurry and popped out.

Harry had an apointment with Granger and Granger Dentists, and had to be there in an hour. He wanted Sirius to go with him so they could get to know each other, Petunia was to come too, Dudlet felt sorry for Harry, He wasn't going to get to fly this morning.

When they arrived at the dentist There was a little girl With bushy brown hair and cinnamon brown eyes sitting there reading a book. Harry walked over put out his hand when the girl noticed him they both smiled. She took his hand and both children started glowing, It followed up there arms. Sirius looked at the kids. "SOUL BOND" He said. The doctor came in and saw the two the glowing, it was getting brighter. She went to separate them and Sirius stopped her, "You have to wait til it stops" he said!


	10. Chapter 10 Stranger with Granger

_**Stranger with Granger**_

When they arrived at the dentist There was a little girl With bushy brown hair and cinnamon brown eyes sitting there reading a book. Harry walked over put out his hand when the girl noticed him they both smiled. She took his hand and both children started glowing, It followed up there arms. Sirius looked at the kids. "SOUL BOND" He said. The doctor came in and saw the two the glowing, it was getting brighter. She went to separate them and Sirius stopped her, "You have to wait til it stops" he said!

Dr. Dan Granger, Ran into the room. His wife being held from behind struggling, his daughter holding hands with a little boy Glowing Gold. He attempts to punch Sirius and hits something he can't see and breaks his hand. Petunia screams "Stop!" As an owl with a parchment in his mouth fly's in the window. Drops the parchment at Harry's Feet and fly's back out. Sirius watches the owl until it leaves.

"Not good!" He says "Okay, Time to go! "Randy, Jenny, we need you!" The little elve's popped in, The doctors Granger passed out! Get every one out Now! To the Manor!" Sirius Grabbed the kids and was gone!

The elves grabbed the parchment, and the others and were gone.

The Aurors Showed up a moment latter. Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Damn, they got out! Madame Bones will not be Happy about this!"

The group popped into the manor, The Doctors Granger, Just beginning to stir, the kids still Glowing , Sirius and Petunia looking quite winded. This was an odd morning even for wizards.

As Sirius, Sat down in the main parlor. Randy handed him the parchment. It Read

_**Ministry Of Magic**_

_**Hall Of Records**_

_Lord Harry James Potter_

_Lady Hermione Jane Potter-nee Granger_

_We send our congratulations _

_of your soul bond._

_Please expect Full documentation To follow._

_May you and your wife _

_Live Long and Happy lives._

Sirius stared at the parchment for a few minutes. Looked over at Harry. "True marauder you are kid. At least you don't have to chase the right one, until she catches you!"

The Granger's were now awake Sirius placed a sticking charm on them until all could be explained, hell he couldn't explain it.

"Randy, could you walk in here please!" Sirus called out. The Granger's Sat there with fear in there eyes, thinking there whole family had just been kidnapped. Sirius aimed his wand at each of them, and put a light cheering charm on them, so they relaxed a bit.

Dr Dan Granger, Looked up. "Some body please, tell me what the Bloody Hell is going on!" Randy walked in the room at that point. "And, what the Hell is that?"

Sirius Sighed, This was going to be a really long day.

"First, That is a house elf, a wizarding servant." He turned to Randy. "Randy, could you bring us all some tea, and a bottle of fire whiskey?" Randy just popped away. Dr. Dan Granger paled, "How...did that happen?" Randy popped back in a serving tray with cups a steaming pot of tea, and a bottle of Fire whiskey. Poured each of the adults a small glass of fire whiskey, drank his down and poured another. He then levitated the glasses to each of them. Dan took His glass and downed it as Sirius Had, the burn was much more than he expected and was coughing uncontrollably. When he settled down Sirius Said. "Sorry about that, It is a bit strong For Muggles." As this point Erond walked in. "I've been called back home. I will return when I can. Take good care of Harry, I've become quite attached to him!" Sirius Nodded, took Elronds Arm as would brother elves. "We Shall, Come back soon,and thank you for all your help." with that Elrond just faded away. Mrs Granger spoke. "People come and go so quickly here."

Sirius Just Laughed, Petunia said. "Yes, they do. It takes a little getting used too!" For the first time every one laughed and the worst of the tension was broken.

So they sat, Sirius Did his best to explain everything, It wasn't wasn't easy, but after a day of talking, and arguing, The Granger's accepted what was happening. It came as they tried to separate the kids. When they did the children screamed and struggled on the floor in pain. It was the breaking point. They couldn't hurt their daughter. They sent a letter to their secretary to close the dentistry because of a family emergency. She and the others were on an extended Paid Vacation.

The Daily Prophet arrived the next morning, The Head line read.

_**Boy who lived soul bonded**_

_**by Rita Skeeter**_

_Five year old Harry Potter the boy who lived, Yesterday at 10:17 in the morning was registered with a soul bond. This was with Muggle born Hermione Jane Granger. We here at the Prophet congratulate the Lord and his Lady. We wish them a long and happy life together!_

_Dumbledor was beside himself. Knowing that a soul bond would also automatically _ emancipate the boy. He no longer could force him under his thumb. All his plans lay in ruins. How could he get the Boy to walk willingly to his death now. The child carries a part of Voldermort, that dark Lord was a usurper of His own rule. He was the puppet master Ruling from behind the scenes. Molding the next generation. All for the Greater Good as he the great Albus Dumbledor saw it. He had one other. He would have the boy Killed by one of Voldemorts followers and use the Longbottom scion.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Run Longbottom Run**_

_Dumbledor was beside himself. Knowing that a soul bond would also automatically _ emancipate the boy. He no longer could force him under his thumb. All his plans lay in ruins. How could he get the Boy to walk willingly to his death now. The child carries a part of Voldermort, that dark Lord was a usurper of His own rule. He was the puppet master Ruling from behind the scenes. Molding the next generation. All for the Greater Good as he the great Albus Dumbledor saw it. He had one other. He would have the boy Killed by one of Voldemorts followers and use the Longbottom scion.

Dumbledor called his spy, Severus Snape. An ex death eater, and potions master at Hogwarts.

As Severus walked in Dumbledors eyes twinkled as he spoke. Go to see a few of you old friends Severus. I need an attack on the house of Longbottom. Have them kill Augusta see that boy escapes." and with out another word he waves his spy from the room.

As Snape walks out thinking, Old man gets crazier by the day. But I have to do what he says.

Daily Prophet next morning.

_**Longbottom estate attacked**_

Last night The Longbottom estate was attacked. Augusta Longbottom was gravely injured, she is now in St Mungos and expects a full Recovery. Her Grandson Neville Longbottom is at her side. He had a few spell burns and has completely recovered. The Longbottom estate was completely Destroyed. Aurors are stationed at St Mungos To protect the family. We at the Prophet Wish the family quick healing and hope they can recover!

Sirus looked at the paper "Dumbledor" left his mouth. Sirius knew of the prophesy it had to be. He considered both when they were born. Both families had been sent into hiding. James and Lilly were dead, Frank and Alice in the long term spell damage ward at St Mungos. Sirius knew if there is a hell the devil better be in fear because Dumbledor would be trying to take over. James was Neville's God father. James was his brother in all but blood. It was time to help the Longbottoms, it was just how to do it.

"Randy" Sirius called. The little elf popped in. "Randy, send a two house elves to St. Mungos. One to watch Neville and his Grandmother One to watch over Frank and Alice. As soon as the elder Mrs Longbottom is alright to travel, bring all of them here Quietly. Thank you Randy for all your help!" The little elf smiled and popped away. Now all Sirius could do is wait.


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Battle of St Mungos**_

The death eaters were not happy, the long bottoms escaped. They decided two days latter they would take them all out at St. Mungos.

It was early evening Two days after the attack on the long bottoms, when the Attack started.

Thirty death eaters in groups of three attacked all entrances of the wizard Hospital. They roamed the halls, Green spells flying. Twenty healers were killed and fifty patients. The Longbottoms had been evacuated by the Potter house elves as it started.

When the Aurors arrived fifteen minutes after it started the Battle was on. It went on and on for an hour. Seven Aurors were killed, Five were injured.

The Longbottoms were all resting comfortably in there rooms at Potter manor. Neville Had nightmares that night. Jenny the house elf was watching over him. Sirius had brought in a Goblin healer to look them over.

Augusta was found to be weak and would require bed rest for at least a week.

Neville was physically fine, but needed time to recover form the experience.

Frank and Alice were found to have potion induced comas, And were given A potion to flush there system. Then they would be given therapy To help them get their lives back.

Dumbledor Had all but destroyed the Four of the most prominent families in Britain.

The Potters all that was left was Harry

The Blacks Sirius was the only male left

The Bones were effectively gone Amelia and Susan All that was left.

The Longbottoms Attacked to try to kill all of them.

With Dumbledors Hands looking perfectly clean.

It was time to get Amelia on board. He sent an owl to her and was awaiting an answer. This was sent to her home, he wanted to keep it under radar until the time was right. So he made it seem a social invitation.

Things were quiet the next few day's. Every one was happy to be able to sit back and breath. Harry and Hermione were as expected inseparable. Barely ever seen not holding hands...even at those times they were some how touching. Neville and Dudley had become fast friends and were chasing each other all over the manor. The sounds of laughing children was healing for all. Frank and Alice were having trouble speaking but were making amazing strides every day.

Augusta Even though very week had a bed moved in with her children all seemed happy. Neville received the first hugs from his parents, so he was as happy as could be.

Remus and Alistor were due in tonight to discuss what to do next. Sirius And Harry were going to have to show up at the ministry, but would do so unannounced to minimize the threat. While Sirius was pondering all this an owl flew in and landed on the table in front of him.

Amelia agreed to a meeting for lunch that day at the Leaky Cauldron. It seems its time for another prank.

Sirius and Randy were waiting in room 3, waiting for Amelia Bones. When she arrived Randy whisked her Away. Sirius Followed right behind.

Remus and Alistor, were awaiting her arival. She was not at all happy when she arrived. Remus greeted her. "Hello Amelia, its been awhile!" Remus smiled. She looked at him. "Do you think its funny kidnapping the head of the DMLE?" Sirius, Remus, and Alistor were laughing as Petunia and Emma Granger walked in the room. "Okay, you three what's so funny?" Alistor spoke up. "Amelia didn't like our invitation!"

Once Amelia Settled down and they explained why they brought her in this way all was alright. The started to talk about what they had learned an who was at the Manor. Amelia agreed with them It seemed Albus was behind most of it, once she had seen the evidence. "We need to tread lightly." Amelia said. "He is very powerful, and if has been orcastrating Even he-who-should-not-be-named, it will take a lot to bring him down. I'll keep my ear out at the ministry. Don't do anything with out telling me first. We don't want him tipped off any more than he is!" Alistor looked at her, "what ever you do don't look him in the eye, He'll read you like a book!" Amelia looked shocked. "He's not a registe...Oh Merlin." "Now you know!" said Sirius. "He stands behind the words the Greater Good, But who determines it, Only ALBUS DAMN DUMBLEDOR!

No one...I mean no one, knows what that is, bigotry is rampant, the school and laws promote it. He is Head of the courts and ruling body, also the school!" This must be his vison...nothing changes but it gets worse. Between the Potter, Black, And Longbottom seats, We are almost in position to push him out. James frank and myself were all new on the Wizengomot, One more family seat, from then to now. He would have been pushed out. Thats why we were targeted. We were talking reform."


	13. Chapter 13

_**VERNONS IDEA**_

Two and a half weeks had past since Harry was rescued, The Lives of many families had changed.

Vernon had just been quietly listening for this time. He could see they were looking in the wrong places to start taking down their nemesis. So after dinner one night he started asking questions. "Sirius. Do you have any Idea, how Dumbledor Pays for all this? He must have a great deal of money?" Sirius looked pensive. "I don't really know. The Dumbledors were never known as a very rich family." Vernon asked A new One. "Who has been in charge of the Potter accounts the last four years, not to mention the businesses?" A light went off in Sirius head. "That old...Dumbledor was set up as Harry's Magical Guardian, He couldn't remove money from Harry's accounts. But he could put himself on the board of all the company's in the Potter Trust. That alone could pay him millions, with out doing a thing. Plus being paid for Harry's up bringing." "OKAY!" Vernon said "We need to remove him from all positions of power within those companies! The Goblins are your bankers right? I'm sure they have forensic accountants get them to back check all his actions see what he has been up too!" Sirius smiled with a wicked grin. "I think, we go see Ragnok in the morning! Thanks Vernon, I would have never thought of that. Harry will need to sign the papers, And we can get the Goblins To handle his investments until He can take over himself. Vernon your a genius!" "Not really The news of we what do you call us, Muggles. Has stories of this type all the time. Its called, follow the money."

The next morning started the hunt down the money trail. Sirius and Harry showed up at the bank at nine o'clock. They saw Ragnok at ten. They walked in to Ragnoks office and Sirius started. "Hello my old friend, may your gold flow and your enemies fall in blood at your feet." When a wizard uses a Goblin greeting you can bet its important. "Sirius may your children be many and your enemies fell your wrath. Now, how can I help you today" Sirius looked at the goblin. "Is Dumbledor, still In charge of the Potter accounts?" Ragnok smirked. "He has yet to be removed by Lord Potter." Sirius Smiled "Thats a start, we also want every transaction he has done with in, or for any company has worked with or belonging to the Potters, we of course would pay all normal fees for this service. He would also be removed from all companies the Potters own, No matter the capacity. We are also also friends of the Goblins, I am taking up my seats in the wizengomot, And Harry is Appointing his proxies. We are sponsoring legislation To establish equal rights for all magical creatures and are going to do all we can to push it through." Ragnok looked at his old friend. "If you get that pushed through... We will do the accounting free and charge any crimes found by Goblin law!" Sirius smiled knowing what that meant. "Then Shall we sign the papers and get started!"

Quills in hand Harry was signing his name for an hour. Remus was taking the werewolf cure tonight so he could be his Proxie, since it was three weeks to the next wizengomot. They left happy, Sirius and Harry dropped in on Madame Bones and the press caught there pictures. Dumbledor was going to be so pissed.

An owl from Gringgotts arrived at the castle of Hogwarts head table at the lunch hour. It dropped the parchments in front of Dumbledor and flew off.

Dumbledor looked at the seal wondering what it could be. He open the parchments as he read the Magic rolled og him in anger. It read.

Albus Dumbledor,

You are under investigation, for your handling of the Potter accounts and businesses. You have been removed from all Potter businesses, Your accounts have been placed in stasis, until the investigation concludes, You may not enter your vaults or use any funds contained within them until the conclusion of this investigation.

Ragnok Knifekill

Head of Gringgotts bank

King of the Goblin Nation

Albus was angry, beyond angry.

He was totally broke.

When they found out how much he had embezzled, he would be finished. How could he keep working toward his greater good if this came out.


	14. Chapter 14

_**The release of a Black**_

Sirius Black may not have liked the way he grew up, but he did learn at his fathers knee. The Blacks had always been a dark family. Sirius wanted to change his families reputation. While he had helped Harry at the bank, he also decided to help his own. He restored, His cousin and her family Andromeda Tonks-nee Black and had the Malfoys investigated as to any Dark arts affiliations. He publicly changed the Family motto from Remain Pure, To Remain Pure of Heart! He sent St. Mungo's a check for a million galleons to help with rebuilding after the attack!

Since Sirius was Harry's God father he was still able to be Harry's Monetary Guardian, he rejected the the yearly payment for doing it.

What came out of the Malfoy investigation was the surprize. Narcissa Had a marriage contract with the Malfoys which not completely Fulfilled. It stated Narcissa was to have two children with in the first five years of marriage. She was now in her sixth year. Sirius By family tradition was to bring her in to discuss the matter. If because the contract remained unfulfilled he could dissolve the marriage.

This had one large thing in favor of what Sirius wanted to do, Bankrupt the Malfoy Family. Narcissa's Dowrey would have to be returned with interest of 20% Per year.

Sirius sent Narcissa an owl and waited for her return owl.

He also looked in to the Bellatrix situation, as a death eater she had attacked him as an auror many times in the last war. She also had a totally unfulfilled Marriage contract. Though both she and Rudolfus Lestrange resided in Azkaban theu had been married ten years with no heir. He immediately dissolved Her marriage, he would retrieve the Dowry and interest and remove her from the family. The Lestrange family would also be destitute. He was doing all he could to cripple the death eaters monetarily.

Two days latter he received an owl from Narcissa, asking to meet this Friday in a swank restaurant In Diagon alley for dinner at 7. She also said she would come alone.

Sirius not trusting ol' Lucy Malfoy (He knew the Man was gay) only married to produce an Heir for his Family, with Lucy's attitude He was surprised Narcissa was Still alive.

Friday Arrived Sirius, dressed to impress, Arrived at the Che' Magick 15 minutes early and arranged a private room. He waited with Randy watching. He ordered a fine wine, And was sipping on it as Narcissa, Walked in the regal Air of the black woman Was unmistakable, Her blond Hair was perfect It hung just at her shoulders not one hair out of place.

The gown she wore was Grey stopped at the floor and was decorated with diamonds on the V neck that just showed a hint of cleavage Her back was covered. She was a very Beautiful woman. Sirius held her chair she sat back straight and a very haughty look on her face. She held her Hand to Sirius, "Sirius, Its so good to see you after all this time." Her statement held no feeling, it was totally emotionless.

Sirius knew this would take a while. "I'm sure it is Narcissa. We have much to discuss." Her eyes betrayed her. "Yes but shall we order first, this would be better done, on a full stomach." They ordered and ate in companionable silence.

When drinks were ordered after dinner the talk began. Sirius began "Sissy, I need to talk to you about your marriage contract, It has gone unfulfilled. Tell me why is that?" Narcissa's resolve Broke, with unshed tears she spoke. "Sirius, ever since Draco was conceived, He hasn't touched me, and with the head of the family in Azkaban...I don't think he worried about the contract. Knowing what he thinks of you, and knowing how you feel about pure Blood traditions. I don't think, That man thought you would do any thing about it. Honestly I thought so too...I hope I'm wrong!" This was easier than Sirius expected, "Do you want the marriage dissolved Sissy?" She openly wept. "Oh Sirius, I so want away from that person, but what about Draco? I can't leave him there!" "Does Draco have a house elf?" Sirius asked. "Yes, but if I sign the papers...Well you know. Narcissa said.

"Before we sign the papers call the elf, tell him to bring Draco here to meet his cousin and not to tell Ol' Lucy. Yes I know about him Sissy!" Narcissa said one word. "Tippy"

A very dirty house elf in a rag of a towel with the Malfoy crest on it appeared. "Yes mistress." Narcissa Spoke with authority. "Get Draco, make sure he is dressed properly, bring him here and speak to no one including Mr Malfoy until you return with my son. Understood!" The little elf looked frieghtend. "Yes mistress it will be done as you say." With that the elf popped away.

Fifteen minutes latter Draco and the little elf arrived .

"Mother whats going on?" The little blond asked.

He was the spitting image of his father except for sissy's Grey eyes.

"Nothing for you to worry about dear." She picked up a menu and ordered some ice cream for the boy.

She quickly signed the papers and sighed in relief, her nightmare was over.

Sirius looked at Sissy. "I'm going to send you and Draco to my godsons Villa in the south of France until things cool down. Randy as soon as remove these tracking charms please take these to to the property in the south of France and then come home. Ol' Lucy is going to be very angry tomorrow. I want you two safe. Stay on the property until I come to get you All right Sissy? Don't leave the property its under a fidelis charm you will not get back in."

"We will do as you say Sirius."

Randy popped them away!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Lonely Malfoy**_

Lucius Malfoy, was happy with the day so far, He had just bought ten votes for the anti werewolf legislation he was putting through, And was headed to Gringgotts. He would need at least a dozen more votes to insure the bills passage. It would cost him but felt it was worth it. Sirius Black walked out of the bank smiling and waved at him, but just kept on going.

This perplexed Lucius, but he really couldn't think about it. He had to much to do.

He walked to the nearest open teller. "I need to go to my vault" Lucius said in that aristocratic snobby way he did with all lower beings. The Goblin sneered at him. "And what Vault would that be sir?" The goblin was going to enjoy this. "MY VAULT THE MALFOY FAMILY VAULT...DON"T YOU KNOW WHO I AM...HERE IS MY KEY...TAKE ME TO MY VAULT NOW! Lucius was screaming never had he not been taken instantly to his vault. The Goblin was having trouble holding his laughter, all the goblins hated this person.

"I'm afraid that Vault has been closed and a lean placed on your remaining assets. Good day Mr Malfoy." Lucius face was red, he was boiling. There was no way this could be. He had fifty million galleons in that Vault. "I'm Lucius Malfoy, I demand to see your superior!" The goblin was barely holding it. Under it all he was in hysterics. "I shall get the head teller sir" Lucius taped his foot as he waited. Right hand holding his wand in his cane ready to pull it, like a cobra ready to strike. The head teller approached him Three goblin guards Behind him with two wizard Guards wand out ready to strike.

"May I Help you mister Malfoy?" The head teller said with a sneer. "I wish to know why I am not to go to my vault?" Lucius was no longer going to play this game he was pissed.

The teller was going to love this. "Our Teller already explained this to you Mr Malfoy, That Vault was emptied the account with us has been closed. There is nothing more that I can say on the matter. Please leave the bank you are causing a scene!"

There was an awful looking beetle on the wall just above all this.

"Who can I see to rectify this situation? Lucius asked.

"You would need to see the head of the Black Family Sir, It was a Black family Contract you left unfulfilled that brought this about. I'm sure you do not want you families dirty laundry aired in public, SIR!"

Lucius Stormed out of the bank, The two tellers took a break, went in another room, shut the door, and fell on the floor laughing!

A/N Thank all those who have Reviewed Favorite d or followed this story. It is greatly appreciated!


	16. Chapter 16

_**Dumbledors problems**_

Dumbledor was having breakfast when a gringgotts Owl arrived The other teachers had taken the week off before the start of the semester. It was a form letter Advising him that his position on the boards of directors at all Potter industry Group businesses had been terminated with no severance. He had set his own pay level at ten times that specified for familial positions, Guardianship being considered such. All over payment would be removed from his accounts, if no monies to cover said overages were available. His properties would be confiscated. We are continuing our investigation any more irregularities would be notified.

Thank you Knifehook

Gringgotts investigation dept.

The second letter was much the same.

His vaults were empty so they had confiscated his home in Godrics Hollow and all contents It had been deeded to the Potter Trust. All of his properties were now held in stasis until the conclusion of the investigastion.

The third letter that morning was even more disturbing. It came with the ministry seal Auror Dept. The wards that were placed on A number four Privet Drive Contained his magical He was asked to come in that day as soon as possible To be questioned involving said wards on a muggle Home.

That were keyed to one harry potters magical signature. If he did not report to the auror office by noon, A order for his arrest would be ordered. All positions with in the Ministry and Hogwarts were suspended pending the investigation. His breakfast promptly Disappeared! Three Very angry house elves escorted him from the castle.

As Dumbledor was escorted to the gates, Hagrid came running up to him. They didn't stop. Hagrid asked. "Where are ya going sir we 'ad a meetin' t'day." Dumbledor replied. Just a bit of a misunderstanding at the ministry I'm sure I will return soon look after things while I'm gone please will you? He waved at Hagrid and apereated Away.


	17. Chapter 17

_**All the news**_

_**Malfoy Lord looses all**_

While this reporter was in Gringgotts today, Lucius Malfoy was seen having an argument With a teller. It would seem his accounts have been Closed And a majority Of His property confiscated, for non fulfillment Of a contract with the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. This reporter did some checking. The only contract that was currently held with any penalty of this type. Was a marriage contract, With the house of Black. We read the contract as it is a public document. The only clause that was not fulfilled was that He must with in Five years of the contracts Marriage date. Sire Two children. With this Lord Black, Had the Malfoy Manor Searched by the Aurors For any illegal Objects that may be stored there. What was found was shocking. On top of many dark arts objects. Three young Boys were found in a dungeon near dead Dirty Unfed with blood streaming from parts of the body that we prefer not to mention. In his closet were found well preserved and maintained Death Eater Robes and mask. When you know who, was defeated By Harry Potter. Mister Lucius Malfoy Was exonerated by saying he had followed You know who under the imperious curse. With all that was found in Malfoy Manor that case has been reopened with a purgery charge several rape charges, attempted murder charges, Kidnapping charges and others. Mr Malfoy has not been seen since his altercation at the bank. Arrest warrants have been issued and a ten thousand Galleon reward offered for his arrest and conviction. He was considered an upstanding member of our society. I think that may never be again!

Lucius was in a cave, not far from Hogsmead, he had captured a little boy, not seven years old. He Had taken his frustrations out on that child. The child lay dead in the back of the cave. He was hungry and tired. He had no money no home, after reading that article in the prophet, he could not show his face anywhere in the wizarding world. There was no way he could be around filthy muggles. He would just have to stay hiding and try to survive. But Sirius Black would pay for this indignity.

Dumbledor, Entered the ministry as quietly as possible, and headed for the auror office. He couldn't obliviate the entire office he guessed he could talk his way out of it. As he entered the office all noise stopped. You could have heard a pin drop. 25 aurors stood and looked at him. If looks could kill Albus Dumbledor would be dead 25 times over. Sally Jones The office secretary told him to go in the second door on the left and wait. On the chair in front of the table he could feel magic suppression wards. It was the only chair in the room. A voice came out of nowhere and everywhere. "Please sit down Mr Dumbledor We shall be in after you are seated." The old headmaster sat down and magic restraining cuffs sprung out of the chair and attached to his arms. Three aurors walked in the room, with folder At least 7 centimeters thick. Alright Mr Dumbledor To you prefer to have an attorney present for this questioning? Dumbledor asked a question. "Am I be charged with a crime?"

The smallest auror answered. "Several right now, more may be possible the investigation isn't finished, But with the crimes listed here...the DMLE...felt it best to remove you from influencing children at Hogwarts, You are going to be held by the ministry, until these cases are resolved."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Upset Death Munchers**_

The death eaters had been keeping a low profile since the end of the war. Lucius had them going out on raids again, that served no purpose. He was the richest among them, his money was gone, his home now in the hands of the enemy. That home had been the death eaters main stagging Location. Everything, names, places, stolen gold, it was all there. The death eaters were again on the Run. If they ever got there hands on Lucius Malfoy, he would pay dearly for this.

The only happy person was one Delores Umbridge. She was not a marked Death Eater, but had been a spy with in the ministry. With Fudge Now the Minister she could move the agenda With more speed. She needed money. Delores knew all Death Eater hidy holes. She would turn in Lucius, Gain the reward, And raise her own political viability for doing So. She would put out a message that she would hide him. Done in the right circles, he'd get the message.

None of his old friends would care at this point. Then she would be the new rallying point. She wouldn't be as stupid as the dumb ass Dark lord. He wanted to rule by fear. She would just change the laws, and be the new Puppeteer. She would keep her hands clean while pushing others from the side lines. No one would know the real power.

Remus had checked in at St. Mungo's. As a werewolf He was usually shunned at the hospital, He claimed to be cured and needed verification. He was locked in a secure room and monitored. The Doctors at the Hospital Knew he was crazy. They wanted to check anyway. If any Werewolf believed he was cured he was a bigger threat and would be given the veil. So they monitored him. After a night with no transformation, He was verified cured. Remus was given rights to the potion, By Elrond, He was going to have Potter industries make the potion, and they were establishing Free clinics to distribute it. He was headed to the Daily Prophet to announce it.

Delores didn't know it but within three months, Her werewolf legislation she worked so hard for would be moot, There would be only two werewolves left in Brittan. Some Old Family Pure bloods would also find themselves reinstated on the Wizengomot, with an entirely new attitude. Madame Umbridge was unknowingly making her self a pariah and would be out of the ministry in four months.


	19. Chapter 19

_**The Grass is Greener**_

Daniel Greengrass Had always remained neutral, it had kept his family out of the last war. He was also a Slytherin and a business man, the Head of an Ancient and Noble House. They had for thousands of years Sat on the ruling consuls, with Kings and queens. His Ancestors sat at the round table with Aurthur. Ruled in a Camelot, That grew into what was now Great Brittan. Yes there had been dark times come and go, as all histories had. He now had two daughters Daphene, was going to be exceedingly beautiful, even at five years old she a presence. Her blond hair was like silk, her face perfect, carried herself like a queen. Astoria was going to be pretty still in diapers her personality just really beginning to show.

Because of his girls, He could not allow darkness to return. He would try to call together the old council. He would be neutral no more.

Remus Lupin Was now holder of the Potter proxies. Sirius told him it would seem to much of a conflict if he held them. James would be Happy with the most recent turn of events. Now being aligned the Black, Potter, and Longbottoms Held forty seven percent of the votes on the Wizengomot, Not a majority but close. They could block most offensive legislation. All they needed to completely control the court and ruling counsel was eight votes.

At Potter manor, Training day for the kids was on.

Sirius had them learning fun jinxes today the were working on the jelly legs jinx. It was a very low powered jinx, That didn't take a lot to learn. It helped mostly with there aim at moving targets. The kids magical cores were not developed enough for long term training so once a week for an hour was great. Harry loved it. His spells were very strong for a five tear old, He was actually showing spell strength of a forth year at Hogwarts. Sirius Decided to test his emeries level, The test had long fallen out of favor, Causing to much competition for high scores. Though everyone knew your core is your core.

He took Harry to the dueling room and set up the emeries shield. Then told harry just point the wand at the shield And say Potem. A bright light shot from the wand Harry was holding, hit the shield, with a resounding bang. Sirius couldn't believe his eyes, The score read 1125 Mage. He thought some thing was wrong with the shield so he tried himself. His spell hit the shield, the score read 825 wizard. Sirius couldn't believe his eyes the score was correct. They would need to increase Harry's training. If he didn't control that much power he could hurt himself or some one else. Sirius decided to have a bit of fun.

"Harry, do you have a really Happy memory?" Harry scrunched up his little face and his glasses rose into his forehead.

"Sure Sirius, Why?" Sirius asked "Can you think real hard on that memory?" Harry laughed. "Sure Sirius I do all the time!" Sirius joined the laughter.

"Now move your wand like this." Sirius instructed. Once he had the wand movement down. "Now we say Expecto Patronum!" It took awhile but harry got the pronunciation correct. "Now put it all together"

Harry moved his wand and Shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A golden stag shot out of his wand and pranced around the room. Sirius passed out!


	20. Chapter 20

_**Family Meeting**_

Sirius woke up Harry was laughing as the golden stag pushed his nose through Sirius. Sirius could just produce a vapor, most wizards couldn't even do that. He'd never even heard of a golden patronus, they had always been silver. So he tested Harry's power again,same result. It was time to call a family Meeting.

After dinner that night, he got everyone but the kids together. He told them what harry had done earlier. OF course they all thought it was a prank. So Sirius called Harry in the room. Harry and Hermione walked in hand in hand. Sirius Spoke. "Harry you remember this afternoon when I taught you the new spell? Harry Laughed. "You mean the one that knocked you on the floor?" Sirius gave look like that was between us. "Yes, Harry can you do it again?" Harry smirked. "Sure, I showed Hermione To. Lets show 'em!" The Kids Shouted at once. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A golden stag and a silver otter went bouncing all over the room. Then harry said. "Neville and Dudley just get some mist Their jealous." Sirius was mortified. "What else can you do?" Harry shuffled his feet.

"Hermione is a really good reader, we found some spell books in the library an been try'n them. We can do most of 'em. What was the book Mione?" She smiled "Standard book of spells year seven. We thought they were for seven year olds. So we tried them. They all worked. Did we do something wrong?"

Remus was gob smacked. "You finished that book and they all worked?" They Both smiled. "Neville and Dudley Did to, But Dudley got tired so he took a nap under the big tree." Hermione said. "Then we made bunny's And Birdies Out of rocks. It was so much fun!

"Could you show us, how to make a Bunny? Asked Petunia. Both kids pointed there wands with out a word two tea cups were white bunnies Hopping around the table.

Sirius looked. "You can do that, with out saying a word?" Harry said. "Do you have to say it?"

Remus giggled out. "Apparently NOT!" then looked at the rest. "I guess we really start training them."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Delores loves Dementors**_

Delores Jane Umbridge, hated her job in the control of magical creatures Dept. She had just finished the paperwork removing Remus Lupin from the werewolf rolls. She wants these Evil creatures destroyed not cured. Now the Potter Trust is going to be curing them all. She will be buried in paperwork for months. Well she could stop this disaster. Four, Four should be enough. She reached in the Cabinet that held the Dementor control coins. Set them to find and Kiss Harry Potter and any found with him. That should stop the little shit! Placed the four coins in her desk. Releasing Four dementors from Azkaban!

Sirius received an Owl from Gringgotts Saying Harry and Hermione Had some papers to sign. The next morning they would see Griphook, The new Potter Account Manager. They would then make a quick stop at Number 12 Grimauld Place to see what would be needed to get it liveable, or just gut it and

remoldel it.

With Emma Granger, Coming along they couldn't Floo to London. Vernon came to the Rescue. He had just finished the 1964 Rolls Royce in the Garage. It was the newest of the three so it was the easiest to fix, "Go on Emma Its all fixed and the elves filled the tank. Some one said It has some magical enhancements to keep it safe. Have fun on the drive to London, I'm going to work on this Old 28." Emma, Sirius, Harry and Hermione all smiled. "Ok Uncle Vernon, You have fin with that old car." Harry said.

Sirius turned. "Come on you lot, or we'll be late!"

They all got in for a very comfortable drive. They parked on Charring Cross Road. Emma asked. "Are you sure this is the right Place...I don't see a Leaky Cauldron sign anywhere?"

"You will, when we get inside, its charmed so Muggles can't see it. Now just hold hands with Hermione and follow us." Sirius instructed.

The went in the Bar, it smelled of old tobacco and stale beer...they went to the back door quickly. Sirius Tapped the correct brick with his wand and three people watched amazed as bricks started moving To form a perfect Archway. Sirius walked through. "Welcome you three, To Diagon Alley." Three People stood there eyes bugging out. Sights and sounds, everything new. "Come on you three, we are due at the bank." Sirius said and started down the alley. As they moved through the alley a bone chilling cold stared to over come them. Sirius Saw them coming Black forms in the sky moving straight towards them. Looked at Harry and Hermione. "Remember The spell that made me hit the floor?"

"Do it and aim your wand at those black things ok?"

Harry and Hermione held hands Pointed there wands And Screamed As loud as they could. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The Golden Stag Atacked the first Dementor Lowered its antlers and gored it shook its great head And the Dementor exploded Hermione's Otter herded the rest,. The stag destroyed the dementors One by one Then the stag returned to Harry lowered His head and dropped Four Golden coins On chains in Harry's hand.

"Come on you Three lets get to the bank." Sirius said as Harry Looked up at him. "Look Sirius, he popped those black ugly balloons and gave me a prize!" Sirius was still shivering. "He sure did buddy, He sure did!" Just then an Auror walked up. "Sir we will need to talk to you." Sirius just looked at him. "About What?" The Aurour Looked down and spoke Softly. "About how that boy of yours just killed 4 dementors...no one has ever done that before."

"Please come with me sir, we also need to find out how they got here. Those coins he is holding will help!"


	22. Chapter 22

_**Little magic **_

_**against Dementors**_

As they entered the Auror office, Sirius Saw an old friend. "Kingsley...How've you been you old Dog?"

Kingsley Just shook his head. "What kind of trouble are you causing now Sirius?" Sirius Laughed "Seems we killed some of your Dementors." Kingsley shook his head. "Come on Sirius whats going on?"

The young auror pulled Kingsley in close "He's Not joking sir, I saw that little guy right there conjure a golden stag...It charged Four dementors...They just popped like Balloons, Sir. Saw a photographer from the Prophet snapping pictures of it." Kingsley sighed,

"If They are gone where are the control coins?"

Harry looked up. "You Mean these sir...my stag gave them to me." He just said it, like it was a matter of fact. Kingsley sat down. "Could you show me this Stag?" He just didn't believe it. Harry looked at him."Sure watch...EXPETRO PATRONUM" The Golden stag was running around the Auror Office. Harry looked over his shoulder "Show him yours Mione" She barked out "EXPECTO PATRONUM" the silver otter was ridding the stag. Harry looked at Sirius. "Should we make him bunnies now?"

Sirius Barking laugh could be heard through the entire office. "Kingsley, Here are the coins, who ever has the match caused this. Don't you think you should lock down the control of magical creatures office and find the corresponding coins? The kids are an emancipated bonded couple, thank them for saving people and find the perp!"

Kingsley Said. "I'm sorry, you'll have to stay here until we examine the creatures office. We don't want the person who did this knowing you are still alive...Please just sit tight and the ice cream is on me Okay?"

Harry and Hermione Smiled "ICE CREAM...YA!

Emma cringed!

Kingsley and seven aurors went to the creatures office Kingsley shot sparks in the air as they entered." EVERYONE...wands on your desk...step away from your desks...and walk to the outer office...NOW!" The aurors watch as each person left the office, one stayed in the outer office to guard the door. When they were out Kingsley spoke. "That Toad Umbridge was sweating Check her desk first, we might save some time."

The Aurors opened her desk...four dementor control coins in the third drawer. They picked up her wand walked out of the office into the next room. Kingsley looked at the pink toad. Miss Umbridge would you come with us please!


	23. Chapter 23

_**Anger with blood traitors**_

Delores Jane Umbridge walked through the Halls of the ministry, Head held High. They could have no idea she sent those dementors, they couldn't have found their targets yet. Its too soon. She couldn't figure out what was wrong.

She was taken to a room for questioning. Told to sit down. The magic restraining cuffs sprang on her wrists and she was chained to the chair. Kingsley walked in. "I suppose you know why you're here Delores?" He waited, The toad woman made no move, no sound. He just looked at her. "I Have no idea!"Kingsley set four coins on the table. "These were found in your desk." He waited

Delores was sweating, but kept her mouth shut.

She finally said. "They are coins, why shouldn't they be in my desk."  
"They have your magical signature on them, set to trail and kiss a certain person, and anyone he's found with. Would you care to explain it?" Kingsley said passively.

"I...I refuse to answer any more questions! I'm a pure blood...I will not stand for this!"Delores croaked out.

Kingsley just Grinned. "Do you know what the head of an Ancient and Noble House is...Delores?

These Coins are keyed to the head of one of those. Do you know that Negates pure blood rules?

The dementors you sent Attacked two heads of house, the bond mate and the mother in law of one of those houses. Can you guess the penalty for that? Even if it were unsuccessful."

Delores was loosing it. "But...but they are..they are, Blood traitors...Half blood filth...the don't deser..."

Delores Umbridge You are here by charged with attempted Murder Head of the Head of the aAncient and most noble house of Potter, His Bond mate, and Mother in law. You are also charged With Attempted Murder Of the head of the Ancient and most Noble House of black. You will be held with out bail in Azkaban Prison to await trial. Before You are sent to Azkaban. I think you would enjoy hearing from Lord Potter. He waits to see you outside.

Kingsley opened the door and escorted the dark haired five year old into the room, Harry looked at Kingsley. "Is that her?"

All Kingsley said was "YES!"

Harry looked at the toad. "DID YOU TRY TO HURT MY MIONE?" His green eyes blazing.

Delores didn't move. "I ASK YOU...DID YOU TRY TO HURT MY MIONE?...YOU DID...I CAN SEE IT YOUR EYES...IF YOU EVER TRY TO HURT MY MIONE AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU MY SELF! NO ONE HURTS MY MIONE...UNERSTAND!

The magic was flowing off Harry...waves and waves of uncontrolled magic.

Delores never in her life thought she could fear a child...this one made her release all her bodily fluids. Tears flowed her mouth went dry.

Harry continued, "I BROKE YOUR NASTY BALLOONS...THEY EXPLODED...KINGSLEY TOLD ME NO ONE EVER DID THAT BEFORE! IF YOU TRY ANY THING AGAIN I WILL EXPLODE YOU!

He turned to Kingsley..."Can we leave now...she smells bad."


	24. Chapter 24

_**Late to Gringgotts**_

When Harry and company Left the Auror Office There was a woman in the sickest green dress with the worst blond hair and glasses in history waiting.

"Hello Lord Black, I'm Rita Skeeter with the Daily

Prophet. I was wondering whats your take on the amazing things that happened today?"

Sirius Looked at the woman as if she had lost what little mind she ever possessed. "Four Dementors, are sent by a deranged Ministry Official, to murder my self and my family. If it happened to you, what would your take be? Miss Skeeter you figure it out! Thats all any of us has to say!

Sirius got his family in the Elevator closed the gate in Rita's face and smiled, as the elevator left.

When they reached the atrium every one just moved out of the way...looking at Harry in awe.

Harry looked up at Sirius. "Everybody is looking at me, did I do some thing bad?"

Sirus smiled, "No harry you did some thing very, very Good! That not one of them could do. Don't even worry about it. We are going to the bank, then meeting our friend Kingsley for ice cream okay?

Harry Nodded his head as he held Hermione's hand.

Griphook Met the group at the door of the Bank.

"Quite the show, today. I do understand why you are late. Come we have much to do."

Mister Potter, First, May I congratulate you on your bond. The last time you were here. We couldn't do this. Your Family rings have been retrieved for you. It is now time to put them on." Griphook Handed a harry two small boxes. "The dark red one is for you, The light red for your mate. Take yours out and place it on the ring finger of your left hand." Harry did as he was told. The ring was very large, but as it set on his finger it sized it self to fit. Warmth spread from Harry's hand up his arm and through Out his body, as it did a red light that turned gold enveloped him. "AHHH good" then griphook handed him the second box. "Now place this on Hermione's Left hand ring finger and say, Together for all time!Again Harry did as he was told. He said. "Together for all time!" as the Glow began Hermione said "Together for all time!" The two glowed Gold, and the glow moved to envelope them both.

Griphook gave what for a Goblin could be considered a smile. "Today I have seen more wonders than a life time should hold, thank you Lord Potter.

You shall be more than great. Friend of the Goblin Nation. May your Gold Over flow, and may our enemies Fall at your feet. Harry replied but didn't know where it came from. "May your gold always shine, may you fight the good fight, May we be friends and stand upon the blood of our enemies!"


	25. Chapter 25

_**French owls**_

The morning after the dementor incident The entire Family was sitting at the breakfast table. Two owls flew in the daily prophet and one with a parchment for Sirius.

_**BOY-WHO-LIVED**_

_**Saves the day**_

_In Diagon Alley early yesterday morning, Four dementors attacked. A feeling of extreme cold descended on those of us in the Alley. The dementors were very close when Harry Potter, five years old threw up his hand And shouted Expecto Patronum. A golden stag erupted and charged the dementors lowering it antlers and goring the hideous beast. The dementor was destroyed. A silver otter conjured by Hermione Potter-nee Granger (muggle born) Herded the Dark creatures While Lord potters Stag continued the attack. In the end all four Dementors were completely destroyed, saving all those in the Alley from a terrible fate. (Picture Above) We at the Prophet Thank Lord Potter for his Help saving these people._

_**DELORES UMBRIDGE**_

_**charged with attempted murder**_

_Delores Jane Umbridge senior under director of The Control of magical creatures department at the Ministry for Magic. Yesterday Was charged with attempted murder on two heads of Ancient And Noble Houses the Bond Mate and Mother in law of the higher House.. Cornelius Fudge Minister for magic Said. "I can't believe this of Delores. She has always Been an outstanding worker, and supporter of the Ministry. I'm sure this is a mistake and will be cleared up soon!" Kingsley Shackelbolt said this "Madame Umbridge was caught with dementor control coins in her desk, set to the people attacked today, The coins were set to her magical signature. She was checked for compulsion Charms and the imperious curse. She was also checked for potion influence None was found. She will remain in custody until her trial." We at the Prophet, will be watching this case closely. _

_After reading the prophet the family felt much better. Another threat had been dealt with._

_One part of the family was worried and alone in Southern France._

_Sirius,_

_I know it is a lot to ask, knowing what my ex-husband has done. Being here alone, is frightening._

_I was wondering if my self and Draco, could come and stay with you and yours? After reading what happened in the French paper last night, we would feel more at ease._

_Love_

_Sissy_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Sissy and Draco**_

_**Move in**_

The family talked about it, With Lucius on the run it would be better if Sissy and Draco came to stay.

After what had been found out at Malfoy Manor, They knew the little boy had been sexually attacked more than once by his own father. This child was as abused as Harry had been, but in a different way.

Sissy,

I am sending a house elf to you in the morning. Be ready to leave. We all understand your fears.

Love

Sirius

The owl was sent out early that morning.

Deputy Headmistress

Minerva McGonagle

Hogwarts

Dear Minerva

we have determined to home school the children here. They are starting early. Could you recommend.

A proper potions master and defense teacher. We can cover the rest. Any help you can provide would be appreciated.

Thank you

Sirius Black

Lucius Malfoy was on the run, hadn't eaten in two days. He'd gone to a few of his death Eater friends, it seems even they had limits when it came to your own children. He was a pariah to the world. He had stolen a few things from th grocer in Hogsmead, but totally ruined it. The Ministry had even claimed his house elves. Lucius was falling into madness.

Delores Umbridge, was worried, they had caught her to quickly. No one could have predicted that damn brat could destroy a dementor. No one had ever done it before. They had the coins, if it had been normal they would have kissed the group...gone back to azkaban she could have cleared the coins, and none would be the wiser. Noe she was guarded by the damn things. The veil she'd be getting the veil. At least she would make her statement about those traitors.

The next morning, Sissy and Draco arrived about eleven O'clock. Draco was afraid of every man in the place. The ladies took him to his room and explained that no one here would hurt him. They were all his real friends and real friends Protected one another.

Healing for Draco would take awhile. Sirius, Went to St. Mungos And hired a mind healer for him.

It seemed the little guy would only be seen at meals for awhile. Though Harry was trying to make inroads. He would knock on Draco's door. Draco would just scream "Go away!"


	27. Chapter 27

_**Healing Draco**_

Draco spent time in his room for Three weeks before he started to slowly venture out. The kids were training one day, doing defensive spells. They were stunning defense dummys, and shielding from them. Draco was amazed, and inched into the room.

Harry looked at him with just a hint of a smile.

"Hey, Draco do you want to learn with us? Its lots of fun. You learn how to protect your self too!"

Draco, just stood in the corner by the door.

"Can I...I just watch?" Hermione smiled "Sure Draco, when you're ready we'll all help you!" Neville chimed in. "Yea, we are all friends...we protect each other!" He said proudly. Then Dudley talked up. "Yea, Even the grown ups get scared to come in here when we practice to hard...and Hermione helps us learn the new spells...even taught us how to make bunnies!"

Draco looked at him, "Bunnies, Your not even in school yet!" He scoffed Dudley laughed pointed his wand at a glass, blue light came out and there was a little white Bunny in front of Draco. It hopped up in his arms and settled right in. Draco was shocked Even his mom had to say a spell. "How did you do that?" Harry said come on with me we can find you a practice wand like ours. So all the kids walked to the hall of portraits. Draco tried tons of wands. Finally he found one, raven wood with unicorn hair twelve and one quarter inches. And so the healing began.

Draco was behind the others and tired quickly. He was determined though. He wanted to learn to fight, so no one could hurt him again. He got stronger as days went on. He was like Harry they both loved flying, you could find them racing around the manors garden all the time. Hermione loved watching but was afraid to fly. The groups friendship grew. Draco was beginning to heal!


	28. Chapter 28

_**Lucuis falls**_

Lucius wasn't sure if that Auror Spotted him. He was a fool for coming out during the day. Hunger over rode his brain, at least he had eaten. He was getting weak. He hadn't had a good nights sleep in weeks. All the Malfoy properties had been seized. Either by the ministry or that damn Potter/Black Bunch. His wife and child deserted him and the Family name, and what for a bunch of mudbloods and blood traitors.

Well now I know, that damn Auror Saw me. Damn aperation wards and twelve aurors. The son of a bitch would call for back up. Well its better to give up than die. Lucius Malfoy Walked out of the cavre he was hiding in dropped his wand and surrendered.

He was humiliated, Brought in through the atrium in magic restraining cuffs. The Aurors walked him slowly through as well. The witches and wizards he once did his best to make feel like dragon dung on his shoe, berated him. Lucius had no real dignity left, Little did he know the worst was yet to come.

When Lucius arrived at Azkaban Prison, His cell was between to witches. To his left, his ex sister in law. Bellatrix LeStrange, On his right, Delores Jane Umbridge...Lucius would rather have the dementors!


	29. Chapter 29

_**News of Malfoy**_

_**LUCIUS MALFOY**_

_**ARESTED WITHOUT**_

_**INCEDENT**_

_Lucius Malfoy, Had been on the run for weeks. Trying to out run the many charges against him. Charges ranging from illegal dark objects,To child rape, and abuse to include his own son, To murder._

_He was captured by a group of twelve aurors _

_hiding in a cave on the outskirts of Hogsmead. _

_After being placed in his cell in Azkaban, an Auror who prefers to remain anonymous Told Us. Mr malfoy was very upset and was heard screaming as we left._

"_Help, Help The veil is better than this!" the Auror then concluded "I hope he gets his wish, That filth is to bad tasting even for dementors!"_

_Sissy was laughing as she rad the prophet. She handed it to Sirius and waited. _

_The look on Sirius face was priceless, he was having trouble burst out laughing and said "I just know there is something they forgot to tell us!"_

_Sissy thought this was the beginning of justice for Draco. _

_The kids were already training that morning. Draco made his first bunny. The little guy was beaming. He had never had this much fun in his life. Not one of the kids knew how advanced they were. To them it was games and fun. Hermione was teaching them to read. They were all moving ahead quickly. They all could pass there owl practicals, Harry and Hermione, could easily do there newts. These kids were a formidable force. They worked as a team, but it was never one on one in training, it was one against the group. They invented new battle tatics, you would think it was a boot camp of Five year olds. (Five year olds that could kick just about anyones behind)._

_A few death eaters were planning an attack in Cambridge that weekend. It would be quick in and out._

_A certain family we know was planning an outing there. The kids needed clothes and new brooms. The brooms at the Manor were old and not really safe any more. So they got to Cambridge before noon and went to find a place for lunch. As they walked the Streets The Death Eaters Hit!_

_The kids went into action Draco shielded the Dursleys and Grangers, Harry and Hermione went right, Neville and Dudley Left They Sqeezed the unsuspecting Death eaters in between. The Stunners And reductos the kids threw were devistating. The death eaters couldn't see where the spells were coming from The kids were moving so quickly In less than five minutes it was over, The death eaters were all bound and disarmed when the autors arrived._

_Harry was standing over one of the death Eaters. "Why are you trying to hurt people?" Harry asked then continued "If you don't quit it we will beat you up again!" Kingsley was laughing as hard as he possibly could. When this hit the press, every witch and wizard in the country would really need to hang there heads in shame. Five little kids not even in school yet were trouncing death eaters._

_**Death eater attack**_

_**Thwarted by five year olds**_

_Yesterday five, five year old children thwarted Twenty death eaters attacked the shopping district in Cambridge. They received the shock of there lives. These children within 5 minutes had them all stunned disarmed and bound up like prime turkeys. When the aurors arrived it was pick them up and haul them away. One of the children was heard to say Why are you trying to hurt people? If you don't quit it we will beat you up again! Do we have to rely on our children to protect us. Witches and wizards if our children can beat the death eaters isn't it time we stood up to them!_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Interrogation**_

_The Aurors were having a great deal of trouble interrogating these Death Eaters. They couldn't even look at them with out laughing._

_The Death Eaters, them selves, were angry, embarrassed, and in utter disbelief! They were the supposed ruling class of the future, Ruling by fear and intimidation. They were not the Death Eaters any longer...they were a running joke! _

_The Arours got smart, They put the whole bunch of them in a room, that suppressed magic. Then they sat back and watched the show! Behind a wall of Glass twenty Quick quotes quills Recorded every word each man said. In the end, they had all incriminated them selves in half the crimes in Brittan._

_This bunch also talked about the kids. Not one of them understood what happened. One minute they were firing curses into the crowd The next they were disarmed and bound. It just couldn't be the kids. Some one or something had just known. They had to have known they were coming. Waited, hit them hard and set the kids up to take the credit. It just had to be! The death Eaters were saying, "We_

are the pure bloods! The elite of Brittan! Kids Little Kids IMPOSSIBLE!

Back at Potter Manor, The kids cwere playing war again, Chasing Harry. He was really good at evading them. He didn't know how he did it. He would just jump from one place to another. Hermione asked her most used question. "How did you do that?" He thought just a moment. "I just think real hard that I'm over there...and i just get there. Watch!" he just appeared on the other side of the room. "I had'a close my eyes the first time...Now I just think hard!"


	31. Chapter 31

_**Bunnies and Dark Marks**_

The death eaters retaliated, the loss of another twenty of there number, was hard to take. None of them believed It was kids. The Dark mark hung over Diagon Alley. Thirty five people hurt or killed.

Harry asked Sirius "Whats that picture? Its not very nice!" Sirius Rubbed his eyes. "It's called the Dark Mark Harry...the evil people Like the ones you beat up. They use it when they kill people, to scare us. Don't you worry about it little Buddy."

Harry Did worry about it. He wanted something to make people happy. He talked to the kids. The one thing they all liked was bunnies. So they thought about it. They wanted there sign when they made the bad men go away to be a Bunny...A really big White Bunny. No one in the house had any idea how the Mark was made. Harry asked everyone. He did have jenny make them all special robes with a white bunny on them. The adults thought they were just cute.

Others soon were going to hate that bunny!

The kids went with Sirius and Remus to The Wizengomot. Harry had to be there to install Remus as his proxy. Sirius was returning to his seat. Augusta, Held the Longbottom seat until her son could take it back, that might be soon. Frank and Alice were doing much better.

Daniel Greengrass approached the group. Well I see we may have a long day today? Sirius smiled. "Just new installations...and setting the agenda for the session. That shouldn't take to long. We brought the kids...If it gets to much they can head to the alley for awhile." Daniel Looked at him. "With whats been happening you'd let them out alone?" Sirius Laughed. "I'd be more worried about any one trying to mess with this bunch!"

It seems Sirius words were prophetic.

About an hour and a half latter the kids were getting antsy, So Kingsley Took them to the Alley to get Ice cream. When the death Eaters hit. The kids pulled on there bunny cloaks and went to work.

It was like playing hide and go seek for the kids. They all stayed hidden in pairs one shielding one attacking The death eaters could never see them. Being so small. It was as if they were being attacked by Nothing. One finally grabbed Hermione. This was his fatal mistake. He was the last Death Eater standing and had his wand to Hermione throat. Harry jumped out in the middle of the Alley Magic coming off him in waves. The Death Eater Just Laughed! Harry screamed "NO ONE HURTS MY MIONE!" Harry's eyes were glowing green...The green light burst out of Harry's eyes and connected with the head of the death eater. His Head exploded, all the blood and gore flying back away from him. The Death eaters arm fell and then his body did. Hermione it seemed was just sitting on his lap unharmed. The kids went to each death eater put their wands to there arms and walked on. "Jenny" Harry called then looked at the little elf and said "Bunny Please."

A large white smoke bunny was seen jumping up and down on the dark mark! "Take us home please." Harry said. With that the kids were gone!

Geetac was my one hundredth Review, thank you. They help me keep going!


	32. Chapter 32

_**THE TRIALS**_

Dumbledors trial was first that day. The old man had not weathered Azkaban well He looked extremely weak. His eye's no longer twinkled .  
As he was placed in the chair of the accused the manacles wrapped around his wrists, cutting off his magic.

The court scribe began, Mr Albus Dumbledor is on trail here today for the listed crimes of line theft of an Ancient and Noble House, Kidnapping, child abuse by cursed object, attempted murder by cursed object. With holding evidence in court proceedings

And deliberate obfuscation of his culpability in the murders of James and Lilly Potter. Mr Dumbledor, How do you plead. He looked like a deer in the headlights, dropped his head and almost silently said. "Guilty."The court scribe perked up. "Could you repeat that please so the court may hear you."

Dumbledor gained a resolve, "GUILTY ON ALL COUNTS, IT WAS DONE FOR THE GREATER GOOD!"

The chief witch Amelia Bones Stood. "Since the accused has plead guilty to all charges is now rests on my shoulders to pronounce sentence. Mr Albus Dumbledor, you shall be remanded to Azkaban prison where you shall spend The remainder of your natural life, in the most secure area of that prison." She sighed looking at what was once her friend and mentor. "May the time served there be a reminder no is above the law!" She looked Down. "NEXT case!"

The case of the crown Versus Lucius Malfoy, There were over one hundred pages of charges It took three hours to read them all. When the scribe was finished, Amelia stood and asked, "How do you plead Mr Malfoy?" Lucius Smiled it worked before "Not guilty by means of the imperious curse." Amelia smiled this time "Bailiff Please bring the verita serum." Lucius Looked up " I politely refuse that under the Pure Blood Protocol." Amelia had him now.

"Mr Malfoy that protocol was rescinded as bigoted and Not to the good of all the people. All people who make your claim under the new law Must submit to questioning by verita serum. With your plea it is mandatory. It was administered and he told of even more crimes. He was then sentenced to the veil!


	33. Chapter 33

_**Trial of the toad**_

Delores Umbridge was the first Trial the next day. She struggled as she was brought in. The look on her face was one of pure hatred. As the trail began The charges were read. "Delores Umbridge, You are charged with fifty counts of attempted murder. Illegal use of ministry property, child abuse, and attempted child abuse, How do you Plead?" "Innocent", was all she said. "Do you have a barrister for your defense?" Amelia asked. "I shall handle my own case your honor." The last word spit out like she had just eaten a vomit flavored Bean. "Very well bailiff administer the Verita serum." Amelia said.

"OBJECTION" Delores screamed, "Pure blood protocol, forbids its use on a pure blood!" "Delores That protocol no longer exists It was rescinded." Amelia smiled sweetly. "Bailiff do as you were ordered." She talked, oh Delores talked. She had killed maimed and destroyed So many lives. The charges were worse than Lucius Malfoy"s. The last thing Amelia asked was this. "Do you Delores Umbridge, have anything to say, before the court votes on your case?" Delores held her head high.

"I believe I have done nothing wrong these mudbloods and half bloods, are destroying our fine Traditions. We must control them by any means. I was only doing the best for true wizards and witches every where. Thank you!

Amelia scowled. "May we have the vote.

Those voting Guilty of all charges." Every wand was raised. Those for acquittal? No a single sound was heard no one moved. Amelia Spoke very clearly. "By unanimous vote of the august body Delores Umbridge, You are found unrepentant of your crimes. You are here by sentenced To the Veil. To be carried out immediately. You give the name of witches and wizards a shame we must all bare. Let your kind of hate and bigotry be baned from our midst. May what ever God you look to have mercy on your soul!

Delores Umbridge was frog marched from the court to her ultimate doom!


	34. Chapter 34

_**Lessons are needed**_

Things got quiet in the wizarding world. Their were so few death eaters left, that they had stopped doing anything. The werewolves that had been cured, took their rightful places in society. The Old family heads returning. The werewolf laws had made them pariahs, they now knew the sting of bigotry. New treaties were signed with the Goblins and centaurs. Life was good.

The group of kids had grown, the Greengrass Sisters were regularly found at Potter manor as was Lee Jordan And Luna Lovegood. Luna being the youngest of the group Had recently watched her mother die in front of her in a potions accident. She was with Draco most of the time, The two were almost as close as Harry and Hermione. The Original Five. Had mastered spells and charms, They had also begun taking muggle style defense classes. The were also becoming adept with weapons, Both Harry and Hermione were wicked with swords, the other three could use a Bow with deadly accuracy. They really want to learn warding and spell creation,. So a teacher in ancient Runes was sought out also one for arithrimancy and history. It would be months before these classes would start. It didn't stop Harry and Hermione from reading ahead. Harry loved runes, He made a trip to Diagon Alley with out telling anyone, to get a rune kit. Needless to say no one was real happy with him upon his return. Hermione was worse than the Adults.

But as with all childhood adventures this passed. Harry was scribing a rune set one afternoon, Whe his letter from Hogwarts appeared, it was brought to him by a scruffy looking old barn owl with a bad attitude. Being almost a year older Hermione had received hers just before her birthday also.

Rather than just send refusal letters they all decided to go and see Headmistress McGonagall. If they could get only the classes they wanted it would be good to experience, the larger group dynamic and make some new friends.

Harry liked the Headmistress, They wanted a chance to test out of what they could.

The group scored like this. Harry, Hermione, Neville And Draco all got O's in charms, transfiguration and Defense, Harry set the record all time for defense.

Dudley got EE i n everything but defense he scored a high O . None of them had taken herbology so they would be needing that, While the fearsome Five as some had started calling them Would take advanced runes and Arithramancy. Daphene Greengrass Had scored O"s in all subjects to OWL level and would be taking almost all sixth year courses.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Off to Hogwarts**_

The wait up to September First was taken up with stores, Books, and practice. The morning of Septenber first was panicked with last minute packing. Harry had the largest trunk, so he brought the things the others couldn't fit.

They arrived at platform 9 3/4 with only minutes to spare, They got on the train, Daphene was holding them a compartment, She was waiting impatiently for Dudley. With six kids in the compartment it was a bit tight. A red haired kid stuck his head in the door.

"Hey." looking right at Harry. "Can I join you everywhere else is full?" Harry knew he was lying. "There is an empty compartment two down, we are kind of full." Hermione didn't look happy. After the red head left, she asked Harry about it. "Harry why did you do that, we could have made room?" Exasperated Harry answered. "He was obviously a fan boy, He was just staring at me. I couldn't handle that for six solid hours on the train."

"Oh, I didn't notice, I'm sorry Harry!"

Vincent Crabbe and Gregg Goyle, came by next.

Took one look at Draco, and laughed. "long time no see Draco...you hanging with the looser's now?" Gregg said. "Draco looked up at him. "I stopped hanging out with looser s a long time ago. I like being on the winning team. So this is where you'll find me...that is if you want to be a winner!" Crabbe and Goyle Left looking like they'd been punched in the face. Harry high five'd Draco. Draco said. "Their Fathers were friends of my Dad...I think they were Death eaters...I just don't see myself in that crowd again." Hermione looked at him."Luna would be proud of you...And all of us are!"

The rest of the train ride was filled with laughter!

They would be at the castle soon.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Sorting Fun**_

They got off the train It had just gotten dark out. Hagrid was calling the first years. They may have tested out of most of their classes, but were still first years. Hagrid Directed them to the boats. Hermione, Harry, Dudley and Daphene were all getting in a boat when Ron grabbed Hermione's arm and screamed at her "Get to another boat, I want to sit with my best mate!" Harry held his temper removed Ron's Hand "Who would be your best mate, none of us even know you?" Draco reached out Took Ron's arm and dragged Him to the next Boat. Looked Ron in the eye. "YOU, are very lucky. You just man handled Harry's bond mate...I would steer clear of Harry if I were you!

"Bond Mate...Harry is contracted to my sister!" Ron screamed.

Draco shook his head. "You better check the Paper work...A soul bond negates all contracts of that type. They are my best friends So I know they have been bonded since they were both five years old." Draco laughed. "Watch the sorting...You'll see!"

They got off the boats and followed Hagrid up the long staircase to the castle. When they reached the Doors Hagrid knocked three times and waited. A plump little woman with a kind face opened the door.

Hagrid said. "Professor Sprout, the firs' ye'rs."

The professor gave the speech and told them to wait. They would be called to be sorted. Ron was seething but kept his mouth shut. Crabbe and Goyle Came over, looked at Draco. "You'll be sorry Malfoy!"

Crabbe stated boldly.

Draco smiled. "I would be if I were a Malfoy...I'm Draco Black!"

Just as he said it, professor sprout came to get them for the sorting.

They got to the front standing in by the teachers table. The sorting Hat sang it's song. And the sorting Started. Hannah Abbott went to Hufflepuff. It came to Draco He expected Syltherin but went happily to Gryffindor. Then Dudley went there too.

Next was Harry the hat took a very long time but Gryffindor It was. Ron was waiting to see what happened with Hermione. She was called just after Harry. "Hermionie Potter-nee-Granger." Ron almost passed out Draco told the truth. She also went to Gryffindor, as did the whole fearsome Five. Ron was next to last and went to Slytherin!


	37. Chapter 37

_**Molly Weasley**_

Breakfast the next morning was as it should be the schedules were passed out, The children were talking and Laughing. Then the Great hall doors burst open. Molly Weasley Stormed the head table and demanded she see her Son and Future son in law. The Headmistress Was wondering what she was talking about. She called all the Weasley's To the Head table and Dismissed them from there first class and told them to meet in her office. Molly Screamed "What of Harry Potter!" The Headmistress looked at Molly. "What of him?" She looked over toward the Gryffindor table "He is to Marry My Ginny, what is this rubbish of soul bonds?" Harry and Hermione Rose from there seats walked forward Hand in hand.

"Mrs Weasley, I'm so sorry to disappoint you. Hermione And I, Bonded at Five years old, To break that bond would kill us both. I'm afraid any marriage contract made while Mr Dumbledor was my supposed Guardian. Is null and void."

Hermione Spoke, "I'm sorry Mrs Weasley, I will never give up my husband."

Molly Looked at the Potters, "Its not possible, no one would allow such a thing!" Harry looked at her.

"If you care to check you will find our marriage is registered at the ministry of magic. We are a very happy couple."

The two walked back to there table. Molly was red faced a shaking. "you allow children to talk to there eldders in such a fashion?" Minerva looked at Molly. "They tell the truth, now what more can I do for you? Since you have disrupted my school!" "I want Ronald resorted no Weasley has ever been in Slytherin!" Molly stated.

Minerva, just shook her head. "I am afraid only the sorting hat can decide that, If you will follow me!" She was getting this crazy woman out of the great hall!

Molly looked once more at Harry. "I will be seeing about this so called soul bond too!" As she followed the headmistress out.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Sorting hat can't take it**_

When the group arrived in The headmistress Office Molly was in rare form. She hadn't stopped bellowing Since she entered the school. Every one had a headache including Godric Gryffindors Hat. It finnaly relented and put Ron in Gryffindor. She then was screaming about Soul Bonds. Minerva told her to take it up with the ministry and escorted her out.

Ron was taken to the tower by his brothers, Sat down in a corner, then they started. Fred was First.

"Look Ron, we may be the pranksters extraordinare of this School, But we are also Gentlemen. If you embarrass us. We will make you the test subject for every prank we can think of!" Then Percy chimed in.

"Just remember I'm A Prefect, If you think they can make your life hell. Just you wait...I'll have you scrubbing toilets with a toothbrush in the worst loo in the building!...Manners mister...Lets see if you can find some!

The other Weasley's Stormed off As Percy looked behind him "Up the stairs to the left!"

Ron Weasley was going to have a long career in Hogwarts!

Harry and Hermione were in the marriage quarters of Gryffindor tower, with the fearsome 5. They were preparing for there classes. "Harry had asked the Headmistress for help on his Transfiguration Mastery. She said she would help as she could. Then gave him some books to read through. Needless to say, Hermione was thrilled! Draco and Dudley were talking about showing the fifth years how to handle themselves in DADA. It was a happy group. When Draco and Dudley reached the first year dorms the dragon dung hit the fan. Ron asked them. "Wheres Potters bed?" Draco rolled his eyes and Dudley answered. "In the marriage quarters stupid, did you think he'd be away from his wife?" Ron had no Idea it was a rhetorical question. "He's only eleven, It's not possible!" Draco looked at Ron. "We are his cousins, Its not only possible, it is! I don't know why it upsets you so much...its none of your business." Ron was being his normal thick as a brick self. "He has to Marry My Sister thats why! Then we get his money." Dudley Just looked at him, A soul bond Mr Weasel, over rides any marriage contract, we checked when it happened to explain it, to Hermione' Parents. It's unbreakable. Get over it!


	39. Chapter 39

_**Molly makes the paper**_

_**Daily Prophet**_

_**Molly Weasly make a scene **_

_**at hogwarts**_

Yesterday Molly Weasley nee Prewitt Caused quite a scene at Hogwarts. It was not only the fact her youngest son had been sorted into Slytherin. It seems Mr. Dumbledor while being Mr. Harry Potter's Guardian , Had set up a marriage contract for Mr. Potter with Her daughter Generva. We at the Prophet did some checking, Its true Harry Potters Marriage (Soul Bond) is unbreakable, and negates any and all marriage contracts. The Weasleys being vassaled to Albus, He had forced the contract on them. Aurthur Weasley told our reporter. We had no choice but to try to enforce the contract. We now wish the Potters all the happiness in the world. This broken contract has also freed our family from being vassaled to Albus Dumbledor. We thank Mr Potter For his understanding in the matter. So that is it ladies. The boy who lived is forever off the market!

Rita Skeeter Reporting!


	40. Chapter 40

_**Repercussions**_

After the article on the Weasley's and Mr Potter hit the school, the female population went crazy. Some wouldn't leave Hermione alone asking very persona; questions, others had tried hexing her six way to loose. It was not Hermione's best day. The slytherin girls were the worst insulting her, and asking how she made a potion to cause a soul bond. As no self respecting Wizard would want her. It happened to be Halloween the day it happened. Hermione was crying over the entire day in the girs bathroom, When she heard a grunt outside the stall. She looked out and saw a troll looking right at her. Harry had been looking for her all afternoon. He had helped in Flitwicks first year charms class so they had been separated. Harry was running down the corridor when her heard the scream. He darted into the bathroom as the troll destroyed the stalls. He hit the troll with a bombarda maxima. The trolls head exploded, And he accioed Hermione from where the twelve foot beast was falling. Just as he caught Hermione the professors all walked in. Headmistress McGonagal Looked at the scene in front of her. "EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!" Hermione piped up, "I was in here crying, that article today. All the girls in the school harassing me...It was just to much. The troll came in. I was alone and paralyzed with fear...MY HARRY CAME TO THE RESCUE!" She put her arms around him and kissed him! Minerva looked at Harry "Fifty points to Gryffindor for Quick thinking...Mr Potter!"


	41. Chapter 41

_**Whys**_

Harry couldn't understand all the people having such a fit that he was bonded to Hermione. She came up with the answer, as usual. "Harry, we were Only Five when it happened. To us it's normal now. These people either forgot it or like some of the girls around here, do not want to believe it. They grew up in the Fantasies about the Boy-who-lived, Not my wonderful Harry." Harry was blushing at this point. She giggled at him. "Don't let it go to your head Potter!" harry smiled. "You know if my head gets to big you can always pop my balloon!" Hermione scowled. "And don't you forget it!"

She turned towards the library. "Come on we have studying to do." Harry laughed, "Ok slave diver!"

Day's turned into weeks. The Christmas Holiday's were getting close. Hagrid was bringing in Tree's from the forest. The entire school seemed in a festive mood. One person Was not. The Weasley

Boys were staying in the castle. Their family was going to spend Christmas in Romania Seeing Charlie, their Brother that works on a Dragon reserve.

Ron was the only one pissed. Of course he had to confront Harry. "Hey Scar head, going of with the mud blood are you? Could do much worse than that Buc..." harry put his fist in Ron's mouth breaking a few teeth. "You never want to finish that Weasel!

No one insults Mione! DO you understand! Ron Ran like the coward he is. The rest of the term was quiet, they got on the train back to the family!


	42. Chapter 42

_**Christmas**_

The train ride was uneventful The family rode together, played a few games and discussed, there classes last term. When they got to kings cross Normal pandemonium Went on, families crying, laughing, hugging, and kissing. It was a good night.

When the group got back to Potter Manor, Dinner was ready. Stories were told, adults were awe struck or appeared so.

The next day was shopping, they all headed for Diagon Alley...They split up in small groups. Of course Hermione, took the girls to Flourish & Blotts She could spend her entire life life there. Harry And the boys headed for a jewelry store. Sirius And Remus were in Quality Quiduitch supplies. Then it became a free for all. About four O'clock in the afternoon, twenty death eaters appeared and started firing curses. The kids were all over the alley. Draco and Neville were getting candy. Harry was in the Rune store. The girls in Madame Malkins. The adults all over. They all hit the alley at once. Harry was First, Knocking out two death eaters With bone breakers. Draco and Neville hit the alley just as the Death eaters aimed at Harry, The two were behind the death eaters. Harry shielded against dozens of curses, The other two dropped another five death eaters before they knew what was happening. The death eaters were in retreat as the three girls Popped up, Four more were down. Curses were flying when Hermione took a cutting curse and went down. Harry saw it, The magic started rolling off him, every thing stopped, All the death eaters were frozen in Place. The Aurors came running into the Alley ready for a fight. What they saw amazed them. 11 death eaters down, 9 frozen in place. Harry standing with eyes of death on those standing. Anton Dolohov staring in those eyes, fear upon fear coursing Through his veins. His wand still aimed at Hermione. His wand suddenly caught fire. It burnt his hand, he couldn't drop it. It turned his hand black as its ashes hit the ground. Every frozen death eater hit the ground as if stunned. Harry walked to Hermione, Placed his hand over her wound, it healed as if nothing had happened. They stood up,the rest of the kids came together. Harry stood Forward...Auror Shaklebolt, You can remove the trash. They all turned as one and headed to the Leaky Cauldron.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Mad Mad Minister**_

Cornelius Fudge was not a happy camper. His entire ministry was hanging by a thread. A group of children had made a fool out of the death eaters that he was quietly supporting. The pure blood agenda was falling apart. The ex-werewolves had now returned to there family seats. They had felt the bigotry for many years. With the lead of the Potter, Black and Longbottom seats, the old Pure blood laws were falling as fast as those new muggle flying machines.

The attack on Diagon Alley had been orchestrated, By MuCulber and himself. Fudge was praying that the fool would never wake up. He had been hit by a bone breaker curse to the head, it was still touch and go. If he survived and could now be forced to testify under verita serum. It would all come out. The idiot stood and fought, it was to be hit quick and run, kill a few mud and half bloods and get out. Then call for a return to the old laws that kept the peace for the last twelve years. Now it looked like jealous retaliation Of a greedy group of Pure Bloods, trying to usurp the power the people were finally Getting after all these years. If he declared Marshall Law and the damn fool lived, He would be lumped in and loose more than his office, most likely his life.

Harry was back at Potter Manor, making Hermione nervous with his incessant Brooding and Hovering.

"Harry, I'm fine...you saved me and healed me. I'm not a china doll! Don't you trust me?" Harry hung his head. "That bastard hit you with that curse because of me...Hermione!" She pulled him up to look in his eyes. "No Harry, we are at war...whether or not we are together I would be a target. To them I'm a mudblood remember, the lowest of the low. I'm also smarter than them. It insults them...so STOP BLAMING YOUR SELF HARRY JAMES POTTER THIS INSTANT!


	44. Chapter 44

_**Tartarus **_

Harry was still blaming himself, And Hermione had to find away to help him...Of course this meant the Library At Potter Manor...She found in Jack Emerys notes A spell to take the person to the land of the dead...as Jack had done to see his Father Merlin. It was a simple spell point your wand at the sky and Say TARTARUS! To come back, do the same but point your wand at the ground. She was on her way.

Harry was sitting under a tree in the snow, just looking out over the Christmas Landscape. Hermione ran up to him. "Early Christmas present Love!" She said. "Follow me, and don't say a word until I tell you!

They got out into the open field. She looked at harry. "Do you trust me?" He looked at her, so she repeated. "Do , You trust me?" Harry hugged her. "With my life, my heart, and with my soul I trust you!" She looked him straight in the eye and held on tight. "Point your wand at the sky, and Say Tartarus!"

"What? Was all that left his mouth.

"Point your wand at the sky, and say TARTARUS!"

He did as he was told. They disappeared!

Harry and Hermione landed in a green field of flowers, Lined with perfect trees on a warm spring day...the kind of day that just makes you feel good inside as all the worlds cares are gone. "Her...Hermione...Wh...Where are we?" He heard a voice behind him that was like music in his ears. "You are in the land of the dead my son...impressive magic, I would have expected no less." Lilly Potter said. James by her Side. "I knew you could do it son, It's so good to really talk to you!" Harry stood like he had been hit with one hundred petrifying Spells at once. "M..Mum...D..Dad? Lilly stepped forward. "Welcome my son to the land of the dead! You do understand, you're only visiting?" They talked for hours on end. The two more people showed up. "Well I see my Great Grandson is getting to know you!"

Harry looked up in the face of Merlin Emerys. "Yes Harry, I wish you could thank that pig for being here. Alas it doesn't work that way." Merlin Laughed.

"Its a story of my son, Strong he was but like you left orphaned by his parents only with him, one deliberate and one unknowingly! You will meet him soon." Merlin took the group to the castle, "Worry not Harry, Time is different here when you return you will be fully trained and ready. You will also know you are loved by your family! Your loving wife Hermione was given the book to get you here. In her you will find all the love you need and more...stop thinking the war you are in is about you...You are a target and with in you lies a weapon. Your enemies can not fathom. We will teach you all you need and more. Harry looked at his Great great Grandfather,

"How Long will I be here Sir?" Merlin looked at him. "Ten years our time. Ten minutes in yours."

So it began the true training of Harry Potter and his wife Hermione!"


	45. Chapter 45

_**A return to the living**_

Harry and Hermione woke ten minutes latter, With Sirius And Remus looking down at them. "All right you two...would you tell us what happened?" Harry had the biggest smile on his face and Hermione looked a bit pensive. "Mom And Dad Say Hello, Paddy, And we have a lot of things to find."

"Only Lill..." Harry and Hermione were laghing so hard they fell back down. "I know padfoot Only my mom got away with calling you Paddy! Her and Lanna anyway."

Sirius got a look like he would pass out "I neve...did you tell them Remus? Remus looked like a cat that had just eaten the canary. "No Pads, I never did!"

Sirius was floored. "HOW?"

"Lets say the smartest witch, of the age, the worlds loveliest bookworm gave me an early Christmas present!"

Hermione looked at Harry. "Should I tell them?"

Harry smirked "All but the spell."

Hermione nodded. "we have been to the land of the dead. Harry met his parents and a few other family members."

Sirius looked back and forth between them. "Great Prank you two, now how did you know?

Harry just said. "Watch this!" He held his hand high swished through the air, and the sword of Gryffindor Appeared in his hand. He held out his left hand and a staff With a golden tip appeared. "The sword of Gryffindor and the staff of Merlin Gifts from my Grand Fathers, Hermione your turn' She waves her hand a dagger apeared..."The dagger of ravenclaw, She wanted me to have her diadem but said it had been cursed and must be destroyed! I may call it when we are ready to destroy it." Harry stabbed the ground with Merlins staff! Might as well do these now. Harry raised the Staff high. A rushing wind was heard but not felt. A large snake, the Diadem of Ravenclaw, the cup of Hufflepuff , a Raty diary, An ugly locket and a ring were all at the bottom of the whole. Harry summoned the ring removed the stone and threw the ring back in the hole. He pointed the staff and fiend fire erupted in the whole. Harry held the fire in place. Smoke began to rise. Screams were heard...deep menacing screams. As soon as it was quiet again Harry filled the whole "Now its just him!"


	46. Chapter 46

_**A little help from a friend**_

When they returned to the Manor The got the rest of the kids together, "It is time to complete your training, go out to the field behind the Manor. Point your wand at the sky, And say Tartarus. When it is time to return, point you wand at the ground and Do the same."

The golden shield enveloped the group, They were gone just ten minutes, when they returned the confident Battle hardened look matched Harry and Hermione...They were ready.

The Christmas rest was fun, they all enjoyed there time together. There minds needed to rest and assimilate all they learned in so short a time.

They played in age appropriate ways, Got to be kids one last time, fore they knew soon the battles would come. Their lives would be forever changed.

Small hints of what had happened reached the families ears. Occasionally they would speak in old English...Welsh. Small bits of magic they shouldn't know. No one commented...

In little Hangleton, a small bundle was carried into a ragged Old Manor, dust on the floor being disturbed for the first time in years...the time was near.


	47. Chapter 47

_**The Boy**_

Voldemort was in one his rants, His death Eaters asked If they could use some one besides the Potter boy. "I TOLD YOU THE BOY IS EVERYTHING, without, the boy I WILL NOT HAVE ALL POSSIBLE POWER! IT MUST BE IN TWO WEEKS ON THE NIGHT OF THE NEW MOON!

The Horcrux in Harry's head was gone, but its effects were there when Tom Riddles emotions were extremely strong. Harry Had two weeks to plan, Jenny his house elf was the center of it all. Harry had Connected her to his magic, more fully...It caused her to grow, She looked more like a high elf.

Harry would allow Tom's death eaters to capture him, with Jenny so intimately connected. She would bring in the others. They would wait until his body was resurrected, then the attack would begin. Harry would drop Tom first. If it worked it would all end in one swift move.


	48. Chapter 48

_**Prepare for Battle**_

Voldemort had no idea that Harry knew what was coming. His kidnapping plan was simple, the boy acted like a muggle out running twice a day. Discusting he thought. On Harry's evening run, five of his faithful would lie in ambush, stun the boy and bring him to the Grave yard for the ritual. Once resurrected He would duel the boy and kill him before his faithful.

Harry knowing what was coming would Have his faithful House elf Jenny watching when Harry is taken she would bring in the calvary! They would surround Tom and the Death Eaters on all sides. The Had stones with them for Anti aperation and port key wards Once the Death eaters showed up there would be no escape. Then it was cause the Death Eaters to start fighting amongst themselves, and catch any stragglers trying to get out side the wards.

Harry believed in keep it simple. He had 20 people including the fearsome 5.

There was no telling how many Death Eaters were left, but those not in Azkaban would Come at his call.

Now it was waiting, Harry had a normal day, classes. A last minute Snog with Hermione, He was now setting out on his run. He took the long way around the lake, seeing the ambush being set. He would take out four of the five. Allow himself to be stunned and taken away. It all went like clock work. The Five dummies that Jumped him were mediocre at best. He dispatched the four in seconds. He was stunned and Jenny followed as planned. She evenerated Harry Who was now playing a good game of possum. They chained him to Tom Riddle Sr. headstone. Harry saw the Cauldron on the liquid inside steaming. A death eater carried out a budle. "Begin the Ritual!" tom insisted.

The death eater dropped Voldemort in the cauldron, Pointed his wand at the ground and levitated a leg bone. "Bone of the father unknowingly given...You shall resurrect Your Son!

He then took a silver Dagger, held his arm out over the cauldron.

"Flesh of the servant you will give life to your master!"

The death eater came to Harry, Sliced a V shaped cut in his arm. Caught the blood in a vial. Then pioured it in the cauldron. "Blood of the Enemy For..." the death eater was silenced by Harry, and Harry continued! "Willingly given you shall raise your foe to his final death!"

The Cauldron Bubbled And sparked, Tom Riddle pulled himself from the Cauldron Burnt from where his body had touched it! Harry had placed the death eater under the imperious charm. He was again chained to the headstone.

Voldemort stood "Robe ME!" He ordered. Then Said "Fudge, my wand!" The death eater bowed in submission handing Voldemort his wand. "Your Arm Fudge!" Cornelius, Held out his severed arm. "Thank you my..." Voldemort cut him off. "The other Arm fool!"


	49. Chapter 49

_**Voldy's arrogance  
**_

With Voldemort's followers gathered around him, it was speech time. He walked up to each by name,and told them all how he was Disappointed in them. Then it was on to Harry. "Harry Potter, Standing on the grave of my filthy MUGGLE father.

"How lies have filled your legend Harry!" The chains just fell away from Harry. "What lies are those that you are some great wizard...lie of the century that one Tommy! Or the fact that since that day I claim Slytherin House by right of conquest. I trounced your worthless ass when I was 15 months old...don't sound great to me!" Tom was loosing it now!

"Don't you dare defy The great Lord..." Harry cut him off. "MOLDY SHORTS!"

"Bully an fool, extraordinare! Not even your followers want to be here. You bullied them into it!"

Totally useless!"

All around them as this was happening The fearsome 5 had arrived with fifteen other witches and wizards. Not to mention every elf from the Potter properties and Hogwarts. With one move all Voldemorts followers fell...Knocked out cold!

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry. He just side stepped The curse and waved his finger.  
"You'll need to do better than that TOMMY!"

Voldemort started firing spells in rapid succession, Nothing hit Harry He had not even taken his wand out. Harry just danced around the grave yard...He then said "It's time to End this Tom!" Voldy took aim and shouted "AVADA-KADAVRA!" The sickly green spell hit a rock and shattered it. Harry and Voldemort shot spells at the same instant. They collided between them. Green meeting Gold. The two Titans pushed magic into there wands. Harry a face of determination, Voldemort, his confidence now slipping. The spells grew in intensity, the Light from them shown like the sun. The spectators Now stood, Cheering Harry on. Harry found more power, The cheering pushing him on. Voldemort heard Him self Berated, Not one soul cheered for him. Tom Riddle was a dead man walking the spell harry pushed was pushing his own killing curse back on him. Tom couldn't break the connection. The spell came up his own wand, it fed all his Hate back on himself. He felt every murder, every torture, Every bit of evil in what was left of his soul. He couldn't feel his anchors, they were gone. It's not possible. Tom Marvolo Riddle was frightend. He was dieing, The greatest Wizard in the world Dieing. He felt his Life leave him. Tom Marvolo Riddle, Stood before the fates, and Death! Seven shards of a soul. The floor beneath him opened he fell never to be seen again!


	50. Chapter 50

_**Aftermath**_

Harry woke in his bed, the one Madame Pomfrey swore need a plaque with his name inscribed. Hermione Cuddled to his side. The Dursley's onb his left, the Grangers on his right. The fearsome five Sitting in chairs across from him. All of them smiling.

His First words "How Long?" Petunia Said. "You have slept three days. Madame Pomfrey called it Magical exhaustion." Then Hermione spoke. "You did it Harry! You stuffed his own killing curse right back down his wand! He stood there for just a second after it went back in his wand...you could see all the pain he caused in eyes...it was like it was all revisited upon him...Then he just fell...A look of astonishment was all that was left!" Draco walked over,Took his hand with only one word "AMAZING!" Dudley looked at him. "I was never prouder to be your cousin and brother." he pulled harry into a hug.

The others just looked on. The glow in there faces. The evil in the world that was Tom Riddle was gone.

"Jenny stood Next to Dobby, yet you would not have known them. They were tall And Handsome. Dobby stepped forward, "Harry Potter, You shall long go down in elf lore. When we stood with you in the fight, we did so of our own accord. Because of this the curse that held us is broken. We thank You for being our inspiration. You have helped us to return to what we should be." The two bowed before him.

The world of Magic was not yet healed, but it was a start. Hate and bigotry had taken there death blow.

There last remnants would die away in time. The world would be a better place for it.

"Thank You, Harry Potter from all of us!"


End file.
